Si supieras
by L3cullen
Summary: El amor es como una guerra, fácil de iniciar, difícil de terminar, imposible de olvidar y siempre pierde quien da mas sinembargo el amor verdadero hace milagros, porque el mismo es ya el mayor milagro pero aun asi todo gran amor no es posible sin pena.-
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran escritora **Stephanie Meyer, **y todo lo demás a Camila, Kristhel y Paula (osea yop)

* * *

Pov. Bella

Otro aburrido día, en la aburrida escuela, del aburrido pueblo de Forks. No quería despertarme, odiaba levantarme con ese estupido frío cotidiano. Pero claro como siempre mi despertador personal de casi cien kilos. Sentí la forma en que unas enormes manos me cargaban por la cintura, y luego me sacudía de un lado a otro.

- ¡Vamos, bajita! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡No me hagas traer el vaso de agua de la semana pasada! – amenazo Emmet.

Mi sexto sentido que me renegaba el peligro se despertó, y me hizo salir de la cama, coger la primera ropa que encontré, y partir al baño casi a la carrera. No me apetecía repetir la misma experiencia del viernes de la semana recién acabada, si, cuando el idiota de mi hermano me arrojo una fuente de agua congelada, aunque, según él, decía que solo era un "vasito chiquito de agua tibia". Luego de ducharme, baje la escalera, sin siquiera tomar desayuno por lo tarde que era. Emmet me esperaba, impaciente en su jeep, o como yo prefería llamarle _"mounstro"._ Seguía extrañada igual que aquella vez cuando llego con semejante auto. Charlie, nuestro padre, casi le da algo imaginando detener esa cosa como _"El jefe de policías Swan"._

- No sé que vas a hacer sin mí cuando, dentro de un año, yo me vaya a la universidad. ¿Quién te traerá a la escuela? – me pregunto, sonriendo.

- caminaré – suspiré.

A estas alturas, ya nos encontrábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Emmet se bajo corriendo, derechito a los brazos de. . . bueno, de ella. Gracias a Dios ahí estaba Jasper, para ayudarme a bajar del jeep.

- ¡Gracias por ayudarme a bajar, hermano! – le grite a Emmet.

- No es mi culpa que seas tan bajita, bajita – respondió con una ancha sonrisa.

La hermosa rubia que tenia al lado, me dirigió una mirada muda. Fue tan fugaz que no estuve segura de si me lo imagine a fue real. En todo caso, intente no darle importancia; ella no me importaba desde hacia siete años atrás, igual que él.

- Hola, Bella – me saludo Jasper, mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto - ¿que tal tú despertar?

- No tan húmedo como la semana pasada – conteste.

Entonces el volvo plateado aparco junto a la moto de Jasper. Intente no mirar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no lo conseguí. Inconcientemente, me di la vuelta, aunque lo hice como si le viera a el, sino a Alice. Esta se bajo arrastrando los pies y le dio un enorme portazo al auto. Traía la cabeza agachada y gruñía.

- ¿Qué ocurre duende? – pregunto Emmet.

- El gruñón de Edward no me dejo maquillarme bien, y mientras venia haciéndolo en el auto. . . ¡arrojo mi lápiz labial nuevo por la ventana! ¡Era mi favorito! – chillo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Vamos a clases, Alice, Jasper – suspire.

Mis mejores amigos eran Alice Cullen y Jasper Witlock. Solo nos juntábamos nosotros tres, puesto que mi hermano, su novia y su "amigo" eran del grupo de los "populares". Desde mis diez años que era inseparable de Alice y su novio, y también desde aquella época. . . ahí fue cuando entendí la clase de persona que podían llegar a ser Rosalie Hale y Edward Cullen.

- Bella, Bella. . . – repetía una y otra vez Jasper mientras agitaba ambas manos en frente de mi rostro.

- que sucede? – pregunte distraída.

- hay que entrar al salón ya va a comenzar la clase.

- si, claro – comenzó a reírse por mi aturdimiento.

- porque andas tan distraída hoy Bella? – pregunto aún riéndose.

Iba a responderle cuando de pronto llego Ángela y se sentó junto al puesto de mi amigo, no podía creer que había aceptado cambiarle de lugar, hasta que me di cuenta de quien era el que ahora, se sentaba a mi lado. Jasper se fue junto a Ángela, y sin saber porque, a mi lado paso Tanya Denali riendo tontamente. Iba a llegar a mi asiento, cuando ella puso uno de sus tacos delante de mis torpes pies, y caí de rodillas junto a mi silla.

- Alguien no sabe usar los pies – canturreo esa arpía.

No dije nada y quise pararme, cuando alguien me ayudo. En un comienzo pensé que era Jasper, pero escuche que una suave voz me susurraba.

- ¿Estas bien? – el tono era serio, pero eso no quitaba que la voz de Edward siguiera siendo igual de atrayente.

- Si – dije en voz baja – Gracias.

Y dicho este pequeño dialogo, me senté a esperar que comience la clase.

El profesor no estuvo muy pendiente de nosotros, puesto que nos dijo que hiciésemos un análisis personal escrito, de _"orgullo y prejuicio"._ Esto me venia mal, porque impedía mi concentración al máximo cuando termine a los veinte minutos. Siempre, aunque pasaran los años, tendría esas ganas irrevocables de observar su rostro.

Pero también, cada vez que le veía, recordaba el pasado, simplemente no podía dejarlo atrás, no todo lo que hizo. No fue una simple pelea de niños.

La clase junto a él paso lenta y dolorosamente, después de recordar aquello, no pude volver a mirarlo de la misma forma sin sentir esa fuerte punzada en el pecho que me hacia despreciarlo cada día mas.

- vamos Bella – dijo Alice, no me había percatado que al toque de la campana había llegado y ahora estaba en la entrada del salón abrazando a Jasper.

- enseguida voy, déjenme guardar mis cosas.

- claro, te esperamos mas allá.

Comencé a ordenar todo, apile unos cuadernos encima de mi libro, y me dispuse a guardarlos en mi bolso. Mi vista se poso en una delgada mano que se poso junto a mis cosas.

- deberías tener mas cuidado Bella.

- ¿que quieres Tanya? – pregunte aun molesta por lo de la zancadilla de hace un rato. _Rubia malvada._

- nada, solo quería decirte que no deberías andar cayendo por ahí, alguno de estos días podría ser grave – que era lo que había dicho, ¿acaso estaba amenazándome?, ella si que estaba demente – bueno creo que me voy. Ops. – hizo un gesto con la mano y con la otra boto todas mis cosas, luego de esto se fue. _Rubia malvada._

Me arrodille para recoger todo y al tomar uno de mis lápices mis dedos se entrelazaron con otros, que hace tanto tiempo anhelaba acariciar.

- te ayudo – dijo con su aterciopelada voz, casi sonriendo, pero luego su seño se frunció.

Me pregunté que expresión tendría mi cara para que estuviera tan serio. Si, de seguro mi rostro debía estar frío, sin ninguna expresión.

- no necesito tu ayuda –dije sorprendida y a la vez indignada, como se atrevía, quien se creía que era?

OK, estaba dejándome llevar por el pasado… ¿y?

- yo solo pretendía ser caballero – me lo dijo acercándose y mirándome directo a los ojos

- TU!, CABALLERO!, si seguro, y yo soy campanita, ja ja – reí sarcásticamente.

- Si, caballero… pero creo que no estoy hablando con una señorita! - creo que lo hice enojar, pero pensaba que me iba a quedar callada… no.

- yo soy mucho mas señorita de lo que tu eres "caballero" – le dije con rabia… pero cada vez acercándome mas a el. Esta era una técnica de enfado muy de película y no terminaría muy bien.

- Disculpa que te lo diga, pero según yo, las "señoritas" no andan besuqueándose con el primero que se les cruce por delante.

- de que estas hablando?, quien te dijo eso? – pregunte atónita.

- nadie importante – se encogió de hombros.

- fue Tanya, cierto? – mi ira crecía cada vez mas a esa… esa… _Rubia malvada._

- no tengo porque darte explicaciones de con quien hablo o me junto.

- estupida – di media vuelta, camine dos pasos y me dispuse a salir, hasta que hablo.

- me pregunto, porque conmigo es diferente, después de todo, a mi también me gustan las pu… - No aguante mas y le di una bofetada que le partió su nariz perfecta de modelo.

- No, si me di cuenta – dije con los ojos llorosos, pero no me iba a dejar perder, así que contraataque – Tanya debe ser muy buena en eso, cierto?, pero no se para que te lo digo, si tu lo debes saber muy bien – susurro algo que no quise escuchar, así que decidí salir del salón, pero no sin antes acercarme seductoramente para decirle suavemente al oído – Te odio Edward Cullen.

Me fui destrozada por dentro. Camine así a la cafetería, asumiendo lo que el había dicho, como se atrevía a insultarme después de lo que me hico 7 años atrás, no tenia derecho. Empecé a recordar el horrible momento que tiempo atrás me había roto el corazón…

- apresúrate, Bells – interrumpió Alice mis pensamientos – que te sucede Bella?

- nada – con el dorso de mi mano quite una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla.

- estas llorando Bells?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, yo soy tu amiga y me gustaría ayudarte – me hizo un pucherito y luego dijo – además, una buena amiga siempre le cuenta sus problemas a su casi hermana y también… - empezó a darme todo el discurso de la buena amiga y conociendo a mi Alice se pondría muy triste si no le contaba.

- Alice, ya deja a Bella.

- pero, pero, pero Jazzy.

- pero, pero, pero Alli.

- ya, mejor vamos a la cafetería, tengo hambre – Alice como siempre se fue corriendo y yo le susurre a Jasper – gracias, en Biología te cuento.

- bueno- me abrazo y me guío a la cafetería donde nos esperaba Alice.

Inconcientemente mi mirada se dirigió a su mesa, y que creen?, no estaba ahí. Lo busque por cada una de las malditas mesas de esa cafetería. No lo encontré hasta que me gire hacia la entrada y lo vi con sus suaves y fuertes manos alrededor de la suelta cintura de Tanya. Ella lo miraba y el a ella, un sentimiento extraño me recorrió, celos?, no imposible, el era… no, no podía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el coloco una de sus increíbles medias sonrisas y luego se dirigió a la arpía y… la beso. Sentí unas lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, no, no podía estar llorando.

- permiso, no me siento bien – dije y salí corriendo, roce su brazo al pasar a su lado, el interrumpió el beso y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, luego mi vista se fijo en la cara de Tanya, tenia una sonrisa triunfante.

Me fui al jardín con un torbellino de sentimientos recorriéndome. No podía estar llorando por el?, no, es inaudito, debe ser por la rabia, me consolé. Trate de calmarme… respire profundo… uno, dos…. Derepente escuche una risa tan fría como el hielo.

- Te gusto mi show? – dijo la víbora – La venganza es dulce… pero, no te preocupes el siempre a reaccionado así ante mis encantos – se dio la vuelta riéndose frívolamente. TE ODIO TANYA DENALI!, TE ODIO!.

Me senté en el árbol que estaba detrás de mí y empecé a llorar inconcientemente. Hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, gire mi cabeza y era…

* * *

_**espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo, dejen artos reviews porfavor asi dejan sus comentarios o quisas alguna sugerencia de lo que podria venir despues, pero recuerden que es el comienzo y que mas adelante viene toda la accion. chicas este fic lo estamos escribiendo de tres, se lo digo para que no se confundan si en un capitulo les digo algo y en el siguente le hablo de otra cosa, porque puede que sea una de mis locas amigas.**_

**_las quiero mucho_**

**_besos y abrazos_**

**_dejen reviews kajsjkjjjaj_**

**_Pauly_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran escritora **Stephanie Meyer, **y todo lo demás a Camila, Kristhel y Paula, las mentes maestras de este fic. (Espero que les guste)

- ¿que quieres?, déjame en paz

- uh, valla recibimiento – se sentó junto a mi

- solo vete – gruñí.

- no seas así, solo intento ayudarte pa… - lo iba a decir, pero yo no lo deje terminar.

- ¿para que, Edward? – lo rete - ¿de que me sirve tu ayuda?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de la cafetería, Bella?, ¿fue por algo… quizás algo que ayas visto y no te gusto?, ¿lo mío con Tanya?

Lo mire fijamente, durante un largo minuto, para formular una mentira perfecta y sin deslices.

- que engreído eres, Edward. No eres el centro del universo, ¿sabes? – quizás en el mío si, solo… no, ¿Qué digo? – Salí porque tenía ganas de aire puro. Y sigo sin entender porque quieres ayudarme. Tú no me importas, yo no te importo. Listo.

- no es así – dijo en una voz tan baja, que ni siquiera me di cuenta si lo escuche o imagine.

Rapidamente, me paré y cogí mis cosas. Le di la espalda y comenzé a caminar. No queria y no podia seguir escuchando sus mentiras. Casi siete años escuchando sus insultos y ridiculeces. El pasado dicen que queda atras, pero simplemente yo no podia olvidar, y era obio que él tampoco. Me había humillado miles de veces en su casa, en la escuela... ¡ En mi casa propia! ¡Lo odiaba!

-Bella, ¿Me vas a decir porque te fuiste de la cafeteria?-no me había dado cuenta de que me dio alcanze con facilidad y estabamos bajo el techo de la cafeteria,que, por cierto estaba casi vacia.

-No es por ti- le aseguré, mintiendo- Conformate con eso.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó.

Comenzó a acorralarme contra la esquina de la puerta. Sus ojos verdes estaban hipnotizandome y haciendo que pierda la coherencia que quedeba de mis pensamientos.

-No-logre decir con voz .. y por cierto-recordé, intentando reirme- ¿Te dolio mi mano en tu cara?.

Su seño se fruncio y me acorraló aún más contra la esquina de la puerta.

-¿Eso hace una "señorita"?- se burló.

-¿Un caballero trata así a una mujer?-contra ataque.

-Decir la verdad no es nada malo.¿O acaso Jacob Black, mintio?¿Y Mike Newton?¿Eres una ..?

Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, y le propiné un pizoton. Yo no era una persona violenta, pero simplemente Edward Cullen me sacaba de quizio.

-Idiota- mascule

Camino a la clase de Biologia, seguia bufando, hechando humos de ira, hasta que recorde que tambien compartia clases con Cullen. Diablos.

Un brazo me cogío fuertemente desde el lado. Bien-pense con sarcasmo - esto es lo único que me faltaba

- Escucha- dijo Tanya- , te ví con Edward, y no te lo queria repetir : ¡Él es mio!¿Escuchaste, Bella?. No eres para nada bonita y te escondes tras esos libros, no eres ni serás suficiente para él. Yo... si lo soy.

-No sé de que hablas - admití-. Yo no tengo nada con él, y dejame en paz.

Salí rapidamenye, y llegando tarde a mi clase de Biologia. No presté atención para nada, y sabía que los ojos de Jasper estaban puestos en mí. Me preguntó varias veces que pasaba. o porque había llegado tarde, pero yo solo me limitaba a negar con la cabeza.

Detras mio estaba Edward Cullen. Era la segunda vez que lo agredia en el día; y él en ambas cosas me insulto. Yo había escuchado suficiente de sus insultos en un día, y en siete años.

En todos mis cortos diesisiente años de vida he pensado en huirde este pueblo sin vida, y estaba a poco menos de dos años de conseguilo. Aún asi, no podia dejar de pensar en que al irme, estaría huyendo del pasado, del presente. Del mio, del nuestro.

El grupo de los popularesse diferenciaba más en clase de gimnasia que la cafeteria. Este se dividia en tres grupos pequeños.

El primero estaba compuesto por Emmet, Rosalie y Edward. La única persona con la que podia hablar en este grupo era mi hermano, con Edward las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente claras entre él y yo. Rosalie era ... harina de otro costal . Luego de aquel día a los diez años, cuando ella tenía once, Rosalie se convirtio en la mejor amiga de Tanya Delani, y por ella, esta última se consideraba parte del grupo de Rosalie y Emmet, los novios.

Tambien se distinguia, sobre todo, a Mike Newton, Jessica Stanly, Tyler Crowley y Lauren Mallory. Tambien aqui se podia incluir a Tanya, debido a que Lauren era prima de ella.

El más obio y oscuro, por decirlo de alguna manera, era el de Leah Cleawter, Jacob Black y Seth Cleawter. Aunque este último se incluia únicamente con ser el hermano menor de Leah, mejor amiga de Jake.

Emmet estaba en mi clase de gimnasia por que era el mejor deportista del Instituto, y Rosalie la porrista, asi que ayudarian al entrenador Clopp a enseñarnos...

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

¡Basquetbol!

¿Cuál era el problema de la gente con los deportes? Yo los odiaba, por que siempre terminaba sufriendo.

- Armen equipos de seis - ondenó el entrenador- Cinco juegan y una reserva, yo voy a salir te quedas a cargo Swan - le dijo a Emmet.

- Yo soy con mi hermanita- dijo Emmet, abrazandome por detras y tomando la mano de Rosalie al decir- ¡Y Rose tamnien ! Vamos Alice, Jasper y tú Eddie.

POV EDWARD )

- No entiendo - comenzó Emmet - porque no nos juntamos nunca si somos practicamente familia. Nos conocemos desde niños.

Ya llevabamos media hora hablando y armando los equipos. Estaba incomodo. Durante todo el día me acerqué a Bella para intentar entablar una conversación; pero ella y yo sabíamos a la perfección que los fantasmas estaban allí. No entendia que me sucedia, tenia la extraña necesidad de tenerla cerca, de protegerla. Cuando la vi llorar de me partio el corazón, y me odie por ser yo el causante de sus lagrimas,¿ pero si Tanya decia la verdad y Bellase había besado con Jacob, con Newton?, no, lo creia, ademas ella no era como esas zorras de Jessica y Lauren, y menos como Tanya, pero ...¿ y si fuera verdad ?

- Eddie, ven, no te quedes ahí parado.

-Emmet, no me digas "Eddie"- me queje.

-Esta bien, Eddie, no te volvere a decir Eddie, a y ... Eddie lo siento por decirte Eddie ... Eddie- todos se partiande la risa por las estupideses que hablaba Emmet.

-Solo callate, ¿si?.

- Estan bien Eddie, ya perdona, lo siento, eso fue lo último, lo prometo ... ¡Eddie!- todos rieron ... menos Bella y yo .

- ¿Por qué te molestas? ¿Acaso el gran Edward Cullen no puede soportar un simple apodo?- dijo Bella, encarandome.

- No, no me molesta ... solo que me trae recuerdos- dije ignorando el dolor que me causó esa frase.

-Ja, si seguro... recuerdo - dijo como con asco al principioy despues con un tono de ¿tristeza?

- Si recuerdos, de ti y de mí - dije con rabia- los cuales, al parecer, a ti no te importan.

Jasper se aclaro la garganta, agarro del brazo a Bella y se la llevo hacia un lado.

POV BELLA)

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella?- dijo como extrañado.

Yo me solte y me iva a dirigir hacia donde se encontraba el grupo, pero Jasper me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

- ¡Bella contestame! ¿Qué sucede haz estado muy rara y hasta te he visto llorar?

- No nada- respondi ... ¡y no es por Cullen ! como va ser por ese idiota.

Me fuir de nuevo al grupo. Y Edward se había alejado, pero cuando me acerque el tambien lo hizo. Sus ojos verdes sse cruzaron con los mios y nos quedamos mirando y note que en sus ojos había una sombra de ¿ tristeza ?. No imposible, ese mounstro no tiene sentimientos, aparte la mirada cuando me di cuenta que el resto tenia la vita fija en nosotros.

-¿Que pasa con ustedes no pueden pasar un minuto sin pelearse ?- ijo Alice.

En ese momento Emment y Jasper se miraron, vi en sus ojos ese brillito raro que conocia muy bien y no me gustaba para nada, menos cuando los dos dijieron a coro.

-¡Apuesta!- todos rieron menos Edward y yo. Ya que suponiamos que ambos sabíamos que la apuesta se trataria sobre nosotros.

- No, no, yo no me involuclare en eso - dije .. eso era demasiado riesgoso.

-Acaso bajita ... tienes miedo, vamos tu no eres cobarde- dijo Emmet.

- Si, Bella, sé que no perderas- me animo Jasper.

Lo pense unos minutos- Esta bien ¿de que se trata?

-¡ Esto sera genial! Ninguno de ustedes debe insultar al otro, golpearlo, o hacer cualquier cosa encontra de la otra persona ... Y el primeo que lo haga, va a ser esclavo del otro por un mes- dijo Emmet- ¡Oh!, y deben pasar más tiempo juntos, o no valdra.

-¿Aceptas?- le preguntaron a Edward, quien vaciló pero dijo-

- Claro... y tú, Bella ¿aceptas?.

-Si por supuesto, solo tengo que ignorarte.

- Eso me ofende Bella- me dijo él, haciendo cara de perrito bonito ofendido, que, por cierto me derretia el corazón .. es tan bonito... Un momento ¿yo dije eso?... creo que debo ir a un psicologo.

-Bueno sellemos la apuesta, con un hermoso abrazo e comienzó de esta.

En un principio, vacilé y me quedé en mi lugar,hasta que Edward dijo:

- Mientras más rapido empieza, más rapido termina- masculló.

- Cierto- asentí.

Se acerco rapidamente y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, dejandome movil solo en sus brazos. Sentí que, a pesar de ser solo unos segudos, comenzaron a golpearme miles de descargas électricas en todo el cuerpo.

Entonces, yo mis brazos por sus hombros.

POV EDWARD)

En cuanto los delgadon brazos de Bella parason por mi hambros, sentí que todo el mundo desaparecia a nuestro alrrededor, mis ojos inconsienemente se cerraron. Me quede ahí, quieto, sin poder creer lo que estaba experimentando. Pero todos los sentimiendos desaparesieron, cuando imaginé que le idiota de Black o Newton tambien pasaron sus brazos por su espalda; aunque, claro losmios estaban en su cintura.

- Ya puedes soltarme, ¿no?-susurró-

-¡Oh!- dije en la misma voz baja- Si-me acalare la garaganta- Si, claro.

Y la magia desaparecio en cuanto me alejé de ella, pero se quedo plasmado en mi interior y lo veia en sus ojos.

POV TANYA)

Ok,¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Edwad? ¿Mi Edward Cullen, abrazandoa la rata de biblioteca de Bella Swan?¿Algo debia estarle pasando al mundo que confundia la belleza?. No podia olvidar la forma en que rechazo mi beso en la cafeteria, y salio tras ella. Tras esa LOOSER. La ira se acomulaba en mi, me inundo, y fue tan grande que le grité a Jake:

-Jake, pasame el balón- gruñi.-

-¿Para...?- comenzo a preguntar.

-Solo dame le balón, ¿si?- casi grité impaciente.

Me la tendio en un rapido movimiento. Cogi todo el impulso posible, y se lo arrojé justo en la espalda. Estaba tan enojada con todo mundo...

Primero,Edward me rechaza.

Segundo, se vá tras la tonta d e Bella swan.

Tercero, Edward me rechaza.

POV EWARD)

-Bella - le advertí- cui...

Demaciado tarde. La pelota que tenia Tanya en sus manos fur lanzada a la espalda de Bella. Como ella no estaba preparada, le impactó, causando que sus piernas se tropesaran con las mias, y haciendo caer a ambos.

¡A mi sobre ella!

Senti tu fresco aliento en mi rostro, y sus ojos puestos en los mios fijamente. Aflorarón a mi mente iles de recuerdos buenos, los malos, y ni siquiera estos me hicieron separarme de su fragíl cuerpo. No queria que soportara mi peso, asi que me quedé sostenido con los brazos apoyados en el suelo. Su rostro a escasos sentimetros del mio. Nuestras narices casi se tocaban. No posia contenerme con sus labios rosados tan cerca de mí .. Sentía la extraña necesidad de tocar sus labios con los mios ...

* * *

**hola ! para que sepas yo soy Kisthel ! jajajaj a este capi lo subimos a medias con la Pauly .. espero que les guste lo escribimos con mucho esfuerzo !**

**plis deje reviews ! eso es lo que nos anima a segui escribiendooooo.**

**las adoroooo**

**Abrasos,bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer, y todo lo demás a Camila, Kristhel y Paula, las mentes maestras de este fic. (Espero que les guste)

* * *

**POV BELLA)**

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Edward acercaba su rostro tanto al mío? Durante un momento, llegue a pensar que me besaría. Que mi primer beso seria con Edward Cullen.

-¡Oh!-dijo, de pronto, Emmet - ¡Que pose tan poco santa! Chicos, si querían algo así… En Forks hay moteles, Eddie.

-Cállate, Emmy - mascullo él, sin apartar sus ojos de mi rostro, su cálido aliento, no… Tenía que salir de ahí, antes de caer en la tentación.-

**POV EDWARD)**

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó asombrado el entrenador.

-Eh… na…nada- Bella tartamudeo, se vea tan linda cuando hacia es, no, no Edward Cullen concéntrate.

Intente quitarme apoyándome en el suelo, pero Bells, digo Bella, se había apresurado un poco y mis labios habían rosado suavemente con los de ella, su aliento era dulce y me hacía perder el poco autocontrol que me quedaba, en ese mismo instante la iba a tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla como nunca había besado a nadie, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el entrenador me quito de encima de ella y arruino el momento.

-Basta, fue suficiente por hoy- ¡MALDITO ENTRENADOR!

**POV BELLA)**

¡Oh! No podía serme beso… o sea no sé si merezca llamarse beso o lo imagine… ¡Oh Dios estoy parada como estúpida! Salí del gimnasio al término de la clase y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

Este día ha sido realmente extraño lo único que quería era encontrar a Emmet y agarrarlo de una oreja, para que me lleve a casa… Y no encontrarme con Alice que me acosaría de preguntas.

-Bells- Oh no… yo conozco esa voz.

-No… Alice me tengo que ir- dije buscando a Emmet con la mirada.

-No, Bella él se demorara un poco… esta con Rosalie - dijo con cara de "tú ya sabes".

-Bueno, ya Alice, ¿qué quieres saber?- suspire resignada.

-Bella ¿Qué paso en la clase de Gimnasia con mi primo?- alzo las cejas.

-Yo. Me caí y...

-¡Oh! Vamos no mientas. Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta…

-No, como se te ocurre, después de lo que me hizo, ya nunca podría volver a quererlo, y menos de esa manera –mentí.

-Pero, Bella…

-Pero, nada Alice, no más, ¡cállate ya!-exclame nerviosa.

-¡No! Bella, no me callare, pero si tú no me tienes confianza…-se dio vuelta y dije:

-Bueno, si me gusta- Dios no puedo creer que fui yo la que dijo eso, Alice siempre lograba convencerme, no sé cómo lo hacía- No de gustar, gustar… Bueno, sí, quizás un poquito, lo quiero poquito.

Alice se dio vuelta

-¡Lo sabía! – dijo Alice y se fue.

Moví la cabeza a ambos lados, me di vuelta y me golpe con algo duro… El pecho de alguien, levante la mirada y no, no podía ser él. ¡Dios, me sale hasta en la sopa!

Se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano, me llevo bajo un árbol.

-Espera ¿qué haces? Estoy esperando a Emmet, quiero irme a mi casa – Dije mientras me llevaba.

-Eso puede esperar – dijo colocándome de espaldas al árbol y pescando un mechón de cabello, dejándolo detrás de mí oreja.

-¿Qué haces? – Dije cuando el empezó a acercarse.

-Acercándome – Susurro.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? – Sentí que dudo, o como si estuviera nervioso.

-Porque te quiero.

-No, ya enserio – dije pensando que me estaba tomando el pelo.

-De verdad, te quiero.

Se acercó más, hasta que nuestras narices se rosaron, puso una de sus suaves manos en mi mejilla. Y acerco sus labios a los míos, me beso tan suavemente como nunca lo imagine. Sus labios eran tan suaves, ese chico tenía un olor embriagante, que involuntariamente agarre con una de mis manos su cabello, mientras el coloco su otra mano en mi cintura. Y en fin el momento era perfecto, el beso se hizo más intenso, escuche un silbido… pero que importaba EDWARD me estaba besando… Un momento yo conozco ese silbido, y parece que Edward también lo conocía. Los dos interrumpimos el beso, yo lo mire , el me miro y me sonrió. Y me fui corriendo hacia Emmet, cuando llegue él me dijo:

-¡Eyh! Vi eso, ¿Qué paso bajita?

-Nada solo estaba hablando con él – dije nerviosa.

-¡Uyh! Así se le dice ahora… Entonces yo igual hablo mucho con Rose – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Cállate y vámonos.

-¡Bella! – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Yo me voy – anunció Emmet.

-Debes llevarme a casa – le recordé.

-Que te lleve tu amigo "labios" – se burló, dándose media vuelta y marchándose.

**POV EDWARD)**

¿Y acababa de besar a Bella? ¡Y para más remate le dije que la quería! No puede ser… pero a lo mejor en el momento no de verdad. Tenía que hablar con ella, pero ella se había ido... no y tenía que detenerla.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella! – le grite, pero ella me ignoro.

Me acerque a ella, cuando vi que Emmet se fue, Bella se dio vuelta y me miro, aún tenía los labios rojos.

-Creo que me tendré que llevarte a casa – dije, escondiendo la emoción que me hacía sentir esto.

-Eh… ¿tienes? – Alzo las cejas – sí, si claro.

Nadie dijo nada desde aquel momento, y los nervios me estaban matando ¿Qué pensaba ella en ese momento? ¿Disfruto el beso con la misma intensidad que yo?

Durante todo el día, había roto las barreras de mi regla anti-Bella; y lo peor, o quizás mejor, era que no me importaba. Es más, quería cada vez tenerla más cerca.

Antes de llegar si casa hablo:

-Edward, lo de hace un rato… Es obvio que no debía suceder, no podemos acercarnos después de lo de hace siete años atrás. Además, es claro que tu no lo querías.

La desilusión me rompió el corazón. Ella no me quería. Mi corazón se siento muerto, sin vida con sus crueles palabras.

¿Fue un error besarla? No, no podía ser. La primera vez que la bese, hace cuatro meses yo… No podía pensar en ese momento.

Pero ¿Quién dijo que yo me daría por vencido? ¿Quién dijo que Edward Cullen se iba a perder lo más preciado que tenía?. Pero, no por ella voy a dejar mi orgullo de lado, después de todo, tengo dignidad y justo cuando ella se iba a bajar le dije:

-¡Sí!, claro, nunca debió pasar – ella hizo una mueca rara, no sé cómo de ¿dolor? No, imposible.

-Chao.

-Adiós Bella – dije moviendo la mano lentamente.

**POV BELLA)**

Tocar el piano, siempre me reconfortaba mucho, pero a estas alturas nada podía hacerlo. Las notas se escuchaban tristes, y esto llamo la atención de mi hermano.

-Bajita – comento, recostado en la puerta del salón – papá dice, que dejes de hacer llorar a los vecinos con esa melodía.

-Hoy, no Emmet – pedí entrecerrando los ojos.

-Los viste, ¿no? – enarco una ceja.

Como baje la cabeza solo pude decir:

- No sé, a quien te refieres.

-A Tanya, alias arpía, y a Edward.

-¿Qué me importa, a mí lo que le pase a ese?

-Oh, vamos Bells…

-Déjame en paz – dije y me pare rápidamente.

Mientras contenía las lágrimas en mi cuarto, comencé a recordar lo que había pasado esta mañana en la escuela.

**FLASH – BACK **

Estaba decidida a que Edward, sepa lo que siento por él. ¿Qué perdía negándolo? ¿Qué perdía o que era lo por que podía ocurrir si él lo sabía? ¿Rechazo? Ah, soporte sus insultos por años. ¿A quién le importaba uno más?.

Los besos de ayer, me hicieron dar cuenta de que lo amaba, sin él no sentía lo mismo … tendría que conformarme aunque el corazón se me parta.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería, y los vi…

Tanya tenía sus brazos colgados en el cuello de… Edward, y el con sus manos en sus hombros. La imagen me destrozo el corazón, lo partía en miles de pedazos pequeños.

Alice, quien estaba a mi lado, se le cayó la quejada y dijo:

-Idiota.

Yo no le hice caso. Compre una caja de jugo, y me fui hasta la mesa de la esquina. Quería estar sola.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto Jasper.

-Quiero estar sola – susurre.

-Pero, Bella – empezó a decir Alice.

-Ya, Alice – la corto su novio – si ella quiere estar sola, déjala.

-Gracias – dije en voz baja.

Ellos se fueron, dejándome completamente sola en esa mesa, mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana.

**FIN FLASH-BACK.**

* * *

! como estan? (por sea caso les esta hablando kristhel)

espero que les guste el capitulo ! lo escribimos con muchisiiiiiimoooo esfuerzo ! jajajaja.

que esten bien !plis acuerdense de dejar reviews ! para hace feliz a las autoras, eso es lo que nos motiva a segui esribiendo ! jajaaja

las adorooooooo!

abrazos:D

bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer, y todo lo demás a Camila, Kristhel y Paula, las mentes maestras de este fic. (Espero que les guste)**

**

* * *

**

**POV BELLA)**

Ya habrá pasado una semana, y no podía creer que ni siquiera, me daba cuenta de que estaba sola todo el tiempo. De no ser por Alice, pasaría desapercibida. El muy idiota de Edward Cullen intento hablar conmigo al menos unas veinte veces, pero, yo me resistí, con el poco control que me quedaba.

No deseaba, hablar con la persona causante de mis pesadillas, el mismo que me hizo caer, pero no llorare, no he llorado, ni voy a llorar, menos por él. No voy a dejarme caer tanto por él.

- Bella – rogó él, mientras íbamos a clase de biología – escúchame.

- Edward, ¿Qué importa? Después de todo, tú y yo lo dijimos, ¡no somos nada!

- No, eso fue…

- La verdad – concrete yo.

- No, Bella. Ella fue quien me beso; yo la quería quitar, y Tanya…

- Oh por dios, eso es la historia más vieja que he escuchado.

Cuando termino la clase, me fui sola hasta el gimnasio, o esa era mi intención, hasta que me topé con ella. Y no venía sola, si no que traía a Lauren y Jessica Stanley. Bien, las tres brujas estaban juntas

-Mira, niña, te lo estoy advirtiendo, y de la mejor forma posible: deja a MI EDWARD.

-No estoy acercándome a él – dije – y si lo hiciera, deberías decirle eso a tú novio, no a mí.

-Eres una mosca muerta – mascullo Lauren.

-Ahí, viene alguien – dijo Jessica.

-Un minuto – advirtió Tanya – Escucha, Isabella, tú y Edward no estarán juntos, nunca…

¡Tanya y su grupo de tontas se largaron! ¡Cómo me enfermaban! Para descargarme, solo había una solución. Salí del gimnasio rápidamente, corrí, corrí, hasta que llegue a la sala de música, estaba vacía ya que habían terminado las clases. Entre, cerré la puerta, me dirigí al piano y empecé a cantar y a tocar, Only Hope, pero cuando estaba en el coro de la canción, se abrió la puerta y luego se cerró, seguí tocando pensando que era Alice, ya que ella sabe, que siempre cuando estoy triste , toco esta canción.

**POV EDWARD)**

Seguí a Bella después que me dejo, fue hacia el gimnasio, escuche hablar a Tanya cuando iba a entrar, así que no lo hice, me escondí cuando salió, pensé en entrar pero Bella salió, ¿adónde se dirigía? Y más a esta hora, que no había nadie en el colegio. La seguí, hasta que entro en el salón de ¿música? Seguido eso, escuche la melodía, más hermosa que había oído en mi vida, de repente fue acompañada por la voz de un ángel, y para mi sorpresa, la que obviamente debía estar cantando y tocando el piano, era Bella. Entre despacio, supongo que no escucho, porque siguió tocando, me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Isa, mi hermosa, Isa – sabía que reconocería ese sobrenombre, yo era el único que la llamaba así, desde que éramos pequeños, pero después del conflicto, me tuve que obligar a dejarle de hablar, de un momento a otro, la música paro. Ella tomo su bolso y sin voltear a verme se iba a ir, yo no lo iba a permitir. Tome suavemente la mano de ella, bella se paró de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto exaltadamente Bella.

-Hablar – dije suavemente.

-Ya hablamos, no quiero conversar contigo.

-Pero yo sí, y tendrás que escucharme, recuerda la apuesta, bonita. – Escuche a Jasper y Emmet que estaban en sus casilleros, ella iba a perder la apuesta, en este instante – Isa, por favor escúchame , por los buenos tiempos, ¿sí?.

-No, vuelvas a decirme de esa forma, no ensucies el apodo, que me decía ese niño inocente y puro, no este chico, estúpido, manipulador, mujeriego, idiota,, imbécil, falto de neuronas y un, un … insensible, imberbe, morboso, perguetano, y, y, y, put…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Bella? – dijo Emmet.

-¡Uh! Creo que gane la apuesta, tendré una sirvienta por un mes – dije, alegre, por fin podre pasar, todo el tiempo que quiera, con Bella.

-¡Tú hiciste todo esto, verdad? – dijo Bella.

-De que hables, yo no hice nada – puse mi mejor cara de inocente.

-Sí, fuiste tú, tú me tendiste una trampa, te odio Edward Cullen, eres un imbe…

-Cuidado, con lo que dices hermanita, no vas a terminar sirviéndole por dos meses.

-Em, mírame, soy tu hermanita pequeña, podemos olvidar todo esto.

-Mmmm… déjame pensarlo, NO – sonrió.

-Jazzy – volvió a intentarlo – soy tu mejor amiga, soy tu Bells – debo reconocer, que eso me dolió, ella era solo mía, era mi Bells. No de ese rubio.

-Lo siento, pequeña, no puedo hacer nada, fuiste tú al que perdió.

Bella indignada, tomo su bolso y salió furiosa de la sala de música. Y yo, feliz por la oportunidad, le seguí los pasos.

-Oye, Bella, ya que me debes servir, necesito que mañana vayas a mi casa, a ordenar mi ordenar.

Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando. No podía negar que me dolía, su ignorancia de mis sentimientos.

Iba a hablarle, estaba a un metro de ella, cuando de la nada apareció él.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Qué tal estas? – pregunto con una estúpida sonrisa, en su estúpido rostro.

-Jacob… ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió.

-No, solo pensaba, si querías ir conmigo mañana – ofreció el muy estúpido.

La sangre comenzó a subirme a las orejas, y cayó al suelo, dejándome pálido, cuando vi que ella le iba a responder con una sonrisa… tenía que intervenir.

-Ella no puede – contesté.

-Disculpa, ¿te has cambiado se sexo? ¿o de nombre? Le pregunte a Bella, no a ti, Cullen.

-Ahora, to hablo por ella – le corregí.

-¡¿Quién diablos te dijo eso, idiota? – grito ella.

-¿Quieres dos meses? – alcé, una ceja.

-Bueno, - suspiro Jacob – el próximo fin de semana hay una fiesta en mi casa, me preguntaba si querías ir.

-Yo… no creo – tartamudeo, luego me miro y dijo con más claridad – sí, encantada.

-Y tú, Cullen… puedes venir también – me miro con desprecio.

-Oh que elegante, de tu parte, Black – ironice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, Bella es de disfraces. Puedes llevar a quien quieras. Nos vemos ahí, ¿no?

-Desde luego.

Y Jacob se fue. Estuve a punto de darle un golpe, cuando puso su mano en la mejilla de ella.

-¿Vas a ir? – pregunté.

-Sí.

-Recuerda, que si yo lo quiero, tú no iras, y solo hago esto de buena gente.

-Oh, agradezco tu sinceridad – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué pasa bajita? – pregunto Emmet, llegando.

-Va a explotar – dijo Jasper.

-Me voy – anuncio.

-Oye – comento su hermano – yo voy a casa de Rosalie. ¿Captas cuando digo "casa"?

-¿A su casa o a su cama? – pregunto Alice.

-La cama está en su pieza, y su pieza en la casa, ¿no?

Bella miro a Jasper, quien sonrío y dijo.

-Ponte el casco, yo te llevo.

-Gracias, Jazz – sonrío ella – pero… te recuerdo que no trajiste casco.

-Oh.

-No importa, confió en ti.

-Bueno entonces vamos.

Vi cómo se subía a la moto, y lo abrazaba por la cintura, no entendía como Alice no se enojaba con esto, no se supone que ese era su novio y ella su mejor amiga. Nos subimos al volvo y nos dirigimos a casa.

-¿Alice? – pregunte serio.

-Que sucede, Edward – imito mi tono de voz en forma de burla, perro lo ignore.

-¿No te molesta, que Bella sea tan "cariñosa" con Jasper? – la mire.

-No, ellos son amigos y se quieren mucho – dijo muy tranquila.

-Pero él es tú novio, no deberías permitir tanto afecto entre ellos.

-Es una relación abierta, un día esta con Bella, otro día está conmigo, incluso a veces Bella y yo… - la interrumpí.

-¡Alice! – dije alarmado y ella exploto en risas.

-Solo estoy bromeando contigo, Edward deberías a ver visto tú cara – siguió riendo.

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso Alice, pero hablando en serio, ¿No te preocupa un día llegar a casa de Jasper, y encontrarlo besando a Bella? – esto último no me agrado.

-No – dijo de pronto – confió en ellos.

**POV JASPER)**

-¿Bella, aún estas enojada? – pregunté

-No.

-Entonces, porque sigues golpeándome – señale.

-no lo sé.

Desde que subimos a la moto, no había dejado de darme pequeños golpes, con sus puños, en la espalda.

-Sabes algo, Jasper – dijo pensativa.

-¿Qué?

-Te odio.

-¿Por qué? – reí.

-Por hacer esa maldita apuesta.

-No fui yo el que perdí.

-Pero si se les hubiera ocurrido todo esto, yo no tendría que ser la sirvienta de Cullen por un mes – trate de contenerme la risa, pero no lo conseguí. – sabes que te odio, ¿cierto?

-Sí – reí más fuerte.

Después de un largo silencio, Bella dijo.

-Jasper – dijo dudosa.

-Si Bella – dije con el mismo tono.

-Creo que este, no es el camino a mi casa.

-Si lo es, Bella.

-Creo que el amor te está cegando, Jazz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque este camino va a casa de Alice, idiota.

-No es cierto – mentí.

-Eres un estúpido.

-Te escuche.

-Eso quería, y sabes que más, dobla aquí.

-Bella, se lo que tengo que hacer.

-Bueno, no parece, mira donde estamos, en la nada.

-Estas diciendo, que no se conducir.

-Eh… si, eres un pésimo piloto.

-Y tú, una pésima copiloto, "dobla aquí" – imite su voz.

-Yo no soy la que tiene el control de la moto.

-Entonces, conduce tú.

-¿Qué haces idiota?, Toma la moto o vamos a chocar.

-No hasta, que te disculpes por… - me interrumpió.

-¡Jasper! ¡Cuidado! – gritó.

* * *

**hola ! (soy kristhel) como estan? tanto tempo , bueno espero que bien , les dejo aui un nuebo capi ! espero que les guste lo hicimos con mucha dedicacion y esfuerzo, dejen reviews, plis que es lo que nos motiva aseguir escribiendo , tambien les digo que en la fiesta de Jacob , pasan cosas que no imaginan , llegan nuevos personajes ! prometemos no defraudarlas! bueno dejen reviews !**

**me despido!**

**abrazos:D**

**bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer, y todo lo demás a Camila, Kristhel y Paula, las mentes maestras de este fic. (Espero que les guste)**

* * *

Chapter 5: ¿Qué pasó?

Jasper pov)

-¡Jasper, cuidado!- gritó Bella, pasando sus manos por la moto en un esteril intento de tomar el control y ponerla nuevamente en la dirección correcta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Entonces, perdí el equilibrio y sentí que volaba por los aíres. Luego, impacté fuertemente contra el piso. Quedé tendido sobre la fría y humeda hierba, pensando cosas sin sentido.

Ok, eso dolió.

Me quedé aturdido por unos segundos, hasta que comencé a darme cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. No podía pararme, me dolía el cuerpo, la espalda sobre todo. La principal forma de salir de esta era sabiendi que estábamos los dos bien. Ahora el problema estaba en que no escuchaba la voz de Bella por ningún lado, y eso me preocupaba un poco. De seguro ya estaría reclamando por ser tan irresponsable al conducir, pero nada. Quizá cayó a unos metros más lejos de mi y por ello no la sentía. Tal vez ella pensaba lo mismo de mi, porque no emitíamos ninguno de los dos palabra alguna.

Luego de intentar remitir el dolor durante unos cinco minutos, logré ponerme de píe y empezar a buscar una buena solución. La casa de Bella estaba demasiado lejos, y de la mía ni hablar. Luego estaba la de los Cullen, si. Solo teníamos que caminar por el bosque durante unos cuantos kilometros.

Ay, si era demasiado. Perfecto, estabamos en medio de la nada.

-Bella, ¿cómo estás?- pregunté, intentando ponerme a la corriente.

Nada. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Desvié la vista, buscando a Bella. Y si que la encontré. A unos metros, tirada en el piso junto a una roca, inconsiente se encontraba mi mejor amiga.

Corrí hasta ella.

-Bella, Bella. Despierta. No es gracioso, Bells.

Busqué en mi chaqueta mi celular. Pero no lo traía conmigo, de seguro se me había quedado en casa por la mañana. Busqué en los bolsillos de Bella el suyo, pero tampoco lo traía. Dios, ¿la suerte no podía ser peor?

En la frente de Bella, tenía una herida de la cual salía sangre a montones. Si que fue fuerte el impacto.

Fuí corriendo hasta la moto. Esta funcionaba perfectamente. Si que teníamos suerte. Pero no me servía de nada tenerla en buenas condiciones. ¿De qué manera iba a cargar a Bella así? Igual, no muchas cosas podían empeorar.

Los autos no pasaban demasiado rapido a esta hora. Y mucho menos en medio de la nada, camino a casa de los Cullen. ¿Quien vivía en medio del bosque?

Sentí, a lo lejos, un auto pasar por la carretera.

Si, gracias a Dios, era el volvo de Edward. No dudé dos veces en correr hasta él.

Pero el muy imbecil de Edward, pasó junto a un charco de agua con barro y me dejó completamente embarrado, sucio.

Bastardo.

Edward pov)

Mientras conducia a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá si estaba exagerando con Alice en cuanto a la relación de su novio con Bella. Daba igual, ellos siempre habían siado amigos, desde el momento en que... en que ocurrió todo hace siete años. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar todo a los diesisiete? Si, defintivamente me comportaba peor que un hermano mayor, y ni siquiera Emmet era así.

Alice encendió la radio cuando se dió cuenta de mil estado de humor.

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte_

_Tanto miedo de no verte más_

_aunque eres mi amigo, _

_para mi algo más_

_este bello secreto, mi corazón guardará_

_todo lo he soñado y era contigo_

-Alice, ¿quieres apagar esa cosa?- pregunté, irritado.

-No- sonrió ella picaramente.

-Bien, pero cambiala. Odío esa canción- le dije.

-Bie, bien, pero debes cambair tu caracter. Tan amargado y tan joven.

Por una vez en la vida la música me molestaba, realmente me molestaba. Daba igual en ese momento. Cuando pasamos junto a un charco de agua, Alice gritó:

-¡Edward, detente, era Jasper!

-No, Alice. Imposible. Creo que el amor te está cegando.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! Dá media vuelta y regresa.

Fue tan fuerte y molesto su grito que me vi en la olbigación de hacerle caso. Di media vuelta volvimos hasta donde estaba el charco con agua. La verdad, si sentí que alguien había gritado algo, pero fue imposible entenderlo con la música que Alice tenía.

Cuando llegamos, nos sorprendimos con la escena.

-Jazz, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó Alice, acercandose a su novio.

Pero este solo me miraba a mi.

-Bastardo- dijo.

-¿Qué...?- empecé a preguntar. Y reparé en sus ropas mojadas, sucias y con barro. Ah, ya estaba claro. El gritó lo propinó él y el charco fue salpicado hacía él tambien-. Lo siento- dije de corazón-. Ahora, ¿qué pasa?

-Disculpas aceptadas. Pero tuvimos un pequeño accidente.

"tuvimos". Un momento, ¿ambos? ¿y donde estaba Bella?

-¿Cómo?- se apresuró Alice a preguntar antes que yo.

-Perdí el control de la moto. Y Bella...

-¿Qué le pasó?- pregunté alarmado.

Él giró la cabeza hasta una esquina.

Ahí estaba Bella, tirada en el suelo con una herida en su frente. Fuí a su lado.

-Bella, Bella- como si de esta forma pudiera despertar una persona-. Despierta, dale. Bella, reacciona. Abre los ojos.

Ella empezó a hacerme caso y sus hermosos ojos se entreabrieron.

-Está reaccionando- suspiré.

Apoyé su cabeza en mis piernas para que no siguiera en la fría hierba.

-Bella, regresa.

No despertó por completo, pero si sus ojos se abrieron completamente y, en voz tan baja que solo fuí yo quien la escuchó correctamente, dijo:

-Eres hermoso.

Ok, ok. ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo? La última vez que nos habíamos visto, me odiaba por completo. ¿Acaso Isabella Swan me había dicho eso a mi, Edward Cullen? No, eso no podía ser si contabamos que debíamos odiarnos a muerte. Era casi un requisito para nuestras vidas. De seguro el golpe fue fuerte y la hacía decir cosas que no quería decir... pero ¿en serio las pensaba?

Antes de que dijese otra frase que me desconcertará y me hiciera fantasear, la cargué en mis brazos. Me acercué al volvo, que era donde Alice "revisaba" a Jasper en ese momento.

-Será mejor que la llevemos a casa.

-En ese caso, mejor al hospital- señaló Alice.

-A Bella no le gustan los hospitales- dije, recordando todo de ella cuando eramos pequeños-. Si la llevamos, se dará cuenta y querrá irse, y a pesar de que no se ve nada grave, no sería conveniente que lo haga.

-Ah, está bien- contestó Alice, sonriendo picaramente.

Ella condujo, puesto que yo no... estaba... no quería alejarme de... ¡El punto fue que yo no conduje! ¡FIN!

Al llegar a casa, gracias a Dios, estaba Carlisle ahí, quien aún no se iba a su turno en el hospital, primero dejé a Bella en mi cuarto.

-Edward, puedo caminar- dijo-. Y me quiero ir a mi casa.

-No irás a ningún lado- advertí.

-¿Quieres probar?- me amenazó.

-Claro.

Saqué mis llaves de mi bolsillo y salí, dejandola encerrada.

-¡EDWARD! ¡ABRE! Cullen, sacame de aquí.

No hice caso y fuí al espacho de Carlisle.

-Tío- dije, entrando a su despacho sin tocar luego de dejar a Bella en mi habitación encerrada-. ¿Puedes revisar a Bella?

-Si, claro, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?

-La moto, Jasper. Una pequeña herida en su frente. Bueno, una gran herida, y creo que necesita puntos.

-Ay, Dios. Lamento que Charlie haya tenido razón en cuanto a las motos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Está en mi habitación.

Mientras curaba a Bella y le hacía puntos, ella no apartaba sus ojos cafés de mi. Jasper y Alice estaban abajo con Esme. Bella se veía tan fragil, tal delicada y dulce. Ella me miraba fijamente, pero no era la misma mirada fría y rencorosa de antes. No, esta era más suave. Intenté imaginarme, solo por unos sgeundos, que seríamos nosotros si nunca hubieramos peleado hace siete años.

No, de seguro solo amigos.

¿O...?

No, calmate, Edward. Las cosas pasaron así, y por un motivo concreto. Nosotros no debíamos seguir siendo amigos y punto.

Carlisile me sacó de mis pensamientos estupidos.

-Debe descansar, pero va a estar bien.

-De acuerdo- contesté.

Y se fue.

-Ya me voy- dijo derepente Bella, pero al querer levantarse, se mareó y se cayó, sentada de nuevo.

-No, hoy tú te quedarás aquí.

-No, tú estás loco. Yo me voy, Cullen.

Al querer irse, se volvió a tropezar, pero quedó sobre mi cama.

-No, Bella, te quedarás, y es una ordén.

-Pero... Edward, tengo que... Charlie...

-Ya lo llamamos. Se preocupó, pero Esme le dijo que sería mejor que te quedes aquí y él aceptó. Además, han habido unos acecinatos en los alrededores y estará de turno hasta tarde. Ya son las ocho.

-Diablos. Pero no tengo ropa.

-Alice...

-Ya, ya. Maldición.

Al rato, después, le entregué la ropa y se ducho en el baño de Alice. Cuando ya estaba absolutamente lista, salió vestida y con el cabello seco.

-Veo que te has resignado a quedarte aquí- me burlé.

-Si, claro. Pero... ¿donde voy a dormir?- preguntó, intentando ganarme. Lo sospeché.

-En mi cuarto.

-Ni loca, Cullen- gritó.

-Vamos, Bella, tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte, ya que pasarás mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Seré tu sirvienta, esclava, lo que quieras, pero nunca me acostaré contigo- advirtió.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que lo hagas. Solo me refería a que te vas a pasar limpiando esta habitación. Ya no es mi culpa que seas una chica morbosa y no una dama. Aunque, debo admitir que eso tambien me gusta.

-Eres un idiota, Cullen. Pero lo siento, tienes razón. Sé que fuí una mal pensada, es que tú tienes la culpa de no especificar.

-No, el problema es que tú siempre piensas lo peor de mi.

-Tú tampoco ayudas mucho.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté mientras me acercaba más y más a ella.

-P-Pues... porque... porque eres irritante y... y...

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un rato- me acerqué más-. Y por la manera en que respondiste a mi beso el otro día, empiezo a creer que no soy tan desagradabole.

La tomé por la cintura y la bese en los labios dulce y lentamente. Ella se alejó un segundo de mi boca, luedo dudó y nos volvimos a besar. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Bella puso sus manos en mi cuello y la otra en mi cabello. El beso empezó a hacerse más profundo. Nos separemos para tomar, y en el momento indicado. Entonces, ella bajó sus manos de donde las tenía y las pusos alrededor de sus brazos. Me miró fijamente, por lo que yo la solté y le acaricié la mejilla.

-Acuestate, tienes que dormir.

Me miró.

-Si, señor.

En ese momento, llegó Alice y nos miró a ambos. Nuestros labios estaban rojos he hinchados. Era el peor delato de que nos habíamos besado.

-Mmmm. Espero no interrumpir.

-No, Alice, ¿qué podrías estar interrumpiendo?- preguntó Bella, alejandose de mi a unos dos metros y acercandose a ella.

-No, solo vine a dejarte el pijama y ropa para mañana.

-Gracias, Alice.

-Bueno, me voy. ¡Que dencansen!- les dije. Me despedí de Alice y le dí a Bella un beso en la mejilla, y le susurré-: Sueña con los ángeles. Yo lo haré contigo.

Camine hasta la puerta y la cerré.

Bella pov)

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?- gritó Alice en cuanto Edward se fue.

-No sé y tampoco preguntes. No hagas ningún comentario ni acotación. Mucho menos insinuaciones o esos gestos raros o que se le parezca.

-Bueno, bueno-se acercó a mi y dijo, sarcastica-: Buenas, noches Bella. Sueña con los.. "angelitos".

Iba a tirarle el cojín, pero ella se fué antes.

-Aliceeeeeeee- grité, enojada.

Escuché su risa de plata en el pasillo.

Me quedé quieta por un momento, mirando a mi alrededor. Me paré al ver una foto que había al lado de los Cds. Era él, el causante de mis pesadillas, las peores, y tambien de los mejores sueños que alguna vez tuve. Los mejores recuerdos tambien, el dueño de mi primer beso. En esa foto tenía seís años. Yo estaba escondida detrás de Esme, que fue quien la sacó. Dejé la foto ahí. No quería seguir pensando en él, aunque eso era dificil estando en su pieza.

Tomé el pijama que me acababa de dar Alice y me lo puse. Era un pantalon corto de satén negro con una polera de tiritas del mismo material. No quería ni siqueira saber como me veía con esa ropa, por lo tanto me acosté de inmediato. Tenía su olor. El olor más dulce y fragante que alguna vez haya persivido en mi vida...

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

Fue un sueño.

Estaba en un jardín lleno de floes. Ví a un niño correr, pasó frente a mi. Lo llamé a gritos, pero no me escuchó, se fue al lado de una niña de unos diez años. La abrazó. Entonces, descubrí que la pequeña era yo, yo misma, y él era Edward, Luego, todo se volvió negro y ambos empezarón a llorar, pero no era un llanto malcriado de berrinches. No, este era en silencio, pero pude persivir el sentimiento oculto trás este. Era desgarrador, tanto que yo igual acabé en el suelo, de rodillas. Los niños ya no se abrazaban, si no que se alejaban más y más.

Pero en ese preciso instante, un brazo me rodeo a mi y me comenzó a acariciar el cabello. Me dí vuelta para ver quien era... era él. Decía que todo iba a pasar. Era... era Edward.

Desperté de golpe cuando sentí un brazo a mi alrededor y una mano en mi cabello.

Esto no era un sueño, ahora era real.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté, un tanto sorprendida. No debería sorprenderme tanto el verlo aquí.

-Cuidandote.

-¿Qué haces "aquí? No tienes porque hacerlo. Es más, ¿por qué lo haces?- especifiqué.

-Primero, es mi cuarto. Segundo, Carlisle me dijo que te cuide. Y tercero, y más importante, porque me preocupas, Bella... Yo... yo... te... yo te quiero.

Las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, pero no lo iban a hacer, mientras los de él me miraban fijamente.

* * *

**¿Y...? ¿les gusto? Si, sé que es un poco aburrido, pero de todos modos, tienen que avanzar sin que tantas cosas raras les pasen, a excepción del accidente de la moto. No me gusta la curcilería, así que cualquier frase demasiado romantica, no la escribo yo. Ah, y la canción es "ángel" de Belinda, una de las poco medio pop que me gustan.**

**No diré besos porque los odio. Tampoco abrazos porque no me gustan. Solo... hasta la proxima. Creo que será el martes.**

**Camila...**


	6. I caught myself chap 6

**Nota: los personajes son…. Maldita y desgraciadamente, de Meyer, y nosotras solo los utilizamos para nuestra diversión y prepararnos para ser algún día grandes escritoras y llegar siquiera a la suela de los zapatos de Meyer.**

**Cariño: L3Cullen**

**Capitulo 6:**

**I caught myself**

_Abajo de ti _

_Me estas empujando y jalando debajo hacia a ti_

_Pero no se que .. _

_Cuando me atrape, tengo que detenerme.. _

-Edward, deja de decir esas cosas, sabes que no es verdad- dije en tono fuerte y golpeado, no era masoquista ni estaba dispuesta a caer en lo que sea que estaba jugando Edward Cullen.

Su rostro se descompuso de inmediato y sus ojos se pusieron oscuros, de… ¿tristeza?

-Veo que no debería haber venido- susurró, poniéndose de píe.

Me sentí un poco mal, bueno, si, bastante mal. Así que intenté decirle algo verdadero y dulce, pero… ¿por qué se ponía tan mal? Al fin y al cabo, solo éramos amigos. Ni siquiera eso, ni siquiera me importaba… supuestamente.

-Edward.

Él se dio vueltas inmediatamente. Sus ojos se veían cansados. ¿Por qué dejaba de dormir? ¿por mi? No, esas eran ideas estúpidas y sin sentido. Él ni siquiera debía pensar en Bella Swan.

-¿si?

-Ya me despertaste.

Me senté en la cama y puse mi cabello detrás de mi rostro. Moví la cabeza y torcí el gesto.

-¿Y?- su tono era igual del mío hace un rato. Me dolió que me hable así. Y entendí que…

Muchas cosas, la verdad. Pero sobre todo que no podía caer otra vez. Si, podíamos ser amigos, pero no era posible que me bese cada vez que se dé la ocasión.

-No puedo hacerlo una vez que me despiertan.

Adoré la siguiente imagen. Sus ojos se ensancharon y corrió a mi lado. Se sentó sobre la cama. Puso sus manos sobre las mías y se recostó, jugueteando con mis dedos. Luego, se acostó y quedó mirando el techo. Yo seguí su ejemplo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, solo… algo por mientras amanece… o puedo intentar dormir.

Él pareció dudarlo por un minuto, pero luego dijo, con voz segura:

-Yo haré que te duermas- prometió.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo?- le reté, alzándole las cejas. Nunca en la vida había logrado volverme a dormir luego de despertarme, y estaba segura de que no sería la excepción gracias a Edward Cullen.

No dijo nada más y comenzó a tararear una canción, una nana. Su voz era tan dulce y suave, y la melodía irreconocible, causó que me sintiera en un ambiente relajado, sin problemas ni nada: solo así. Edward y yo, juntos, sin siquiera decir palabras, pero aún así, sentía cómo si no las necesitase.

¿Qué tenía?

Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, trayendo conmigo la melodía de Edward, la cual me provocó tener sueños tranquilos, amables, tanto o más que él mismo. ¿Podría cambiar algo de lo que sentía por Edward?

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el fuerte brazo de Edward agarrado a mi cintura. Intenté levantarme, pero él no me soltó.

Esto no lo iba a tolerar.

-No- se quejó, medio adormilado-, quédate, eres calida.

-Edward, suéltame- advertí.

Con una de sus manos, acarició mi cabello.

-No, quédate aquí para siempre.

-Dios, aléjate, Cullen.

-No- insistió.

Comencé a darle golpecitos en la cabeza y espalda para que me deje.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen.

Nada, solo rió con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, cómo quieras.

Me quedé quieta, hasta que sentí un frió aliento sobre mi mejilla.

-Suéltame, Edward- volví a intentarlo.

Empecé a revolverme, incomoda, hasta que caímos sobre el piso. Sus ojos verdes quedaron a dos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Te molestaría soltarme?- pregunté, sarcástica e intentando simular mi nerviosismo.

-Si… yo.. Eh… lo sé- musitó.

Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando tuve que volver a la casa de los Cullen para empezar oficialmente con mi nuevo trabajo de sirvienta. Un sonriente Edward me guió hasta su cuarto. Me quedé boquiabierta cuando lo volví a ver.

-Edward, esto está impecable- protesté.

-Mmm… Tienes razón- me tomó de la mano-. Ven, acompáñame.

Me guió hasta una repisa llena de CD . Lo miré con cara de horror cuando entendí lo que iba a hacer. Se agachó y sacó el último CD, provocando que todos los demás se cayeran…

-Creo que este no estaba en el lugar correcto- suspiró, torciendo el gesto con falso pesar y sentimiento.

-Bastardo, maldita sea.

-Falta un detalle, damita.

Corrió hasta la cama y empezó a desarmarla .

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?- grité, desesperada.

-No me gusta cómo hace Esme mi cama.

-Te voy a matar- le amenacé.

-Si, como quieras, pero luego, ¿si? Ahora, quiero mi cama lista para la noche, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Uy. ¿con la cama?- escuchamos que preguntó Emmet con picardía desde la puerta.

Pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-No, Emmet, me refería a que debo hacer tarea y entrenar, lo que por cierto es contigo… y llegaré cansado- aclaró Edward, solo que me miraba a mi y no a mi hermano.

-¿Tarea? ¿Entrenar? Genial, me encantan tus claves, las usaré con Charlie.

-Cállate, Emmet- gritamos los dos al unísono.

-Bueno, yo solo decía- se defendió Emmet, y se fue.

-Aunque quizá no es ni tan mala idea- me dijo Edward una vez que mi hermano se haya marchado.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirí.

-Utilizar la cama esta noche. Pero siempre y cuando sea contigo, claro.

-En tus sueños- intenté sonar firme y fría… ¿o era en los míos? _Dios, Isabella, te ordeno que te calles._

-Cuento con ello, a pesar de que sé que tú podrías hacerlos realidad- se empezó a acercar peligrosamente.

-OH, mira, debo ordenar todo esto.

-Si, claro, es tu forma de decir:_ Mira, una distracción._

Pasé horas pensando en Edward, en su maldita boca, en sus hermosos ojos y en la seductora voz que tenía y me atraía mortalmente, cómo si fuese un peligro andante para mi cordura.

_Estoy diciendo algo que nunca debí pensar _

_Cuando me atrape tengo que detenerme _

_De decir algo que nunca debí pensar _

Otro maldito día en la escuela, otro maldito día de frío, lluvia, otro maldito día de estudios, otro maldito día de EDWARD CULLEN. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico para que me llegue a marear con tantas miradas perturbadoras?

Iba en el pasillo, camino a la cafetería, cuando mi tormento con píes personal se me cruzó en el camino.

-Hola, mi princesa de blanco- dijo, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, causando que un terrible escalofríos recorriera mi cuerpo.

No se me pasó por alto el detalle de **mi **princesa de blanco.

_Me estas empujando y jalando debajo hacia a ti _

_Pero no sé que es lo que quiero_

_No, no sé que es lo que quiero _

-Hola- dije un tanto trastornada por la reacción de mi cuerpo ante su contacto, y obviamente nerviosa, rogándole al cielo que no se diese cuenta de mis emociones…

-No sabía que podía causar esa clase de reacción en ti- comentó, divertido.

¡Diablos! Si se dio cuenta. Si hay un ser poderoso en esta vida, definitivamente no me quiere.

-¿De que hablas?- si no podía negarlo, al menos simularlo-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tengo hambre.

_Lo tienes, lo tienes. _

_Una especie de magia _

_Hipnotiza, hipnotiza _

_Me estas dejando sin aliento _

Caminé hasta la cafetería, pero el causante de mis desgracias, disgustos, y para que negarlo a estas alturas, de mis suspiros, me tomó del codo y dijo:

-Vamos, sirvienta.

Era un ser verdaderamente despreciable.

Entramos hasta la cafetería, nos dirigimos hasta el centro de esta, y dijo en voz alta:

-Bella, mi zapato se ensucio en la punta- todo el mundo en la cafetería dirigió su mirada hacía nosotros.

-Si, ¿y a mi qué?- me encogí de hombros, desafiante-. Límpialo, y para que veas que soy buena gente, te iré a buscar un paño para que lo hagas.

-No, lo vas a limpiar tú, y con ese hermoso chaleco blanco.

Lo miré, alzando una ceja.

-Tú estás demente. No lo haré. Ni muerta.

-Bueno, entonces, serán dos meses más.

-UPS, estoy a punto de hacerlo. Vamos, Bells, aunque sea con tu chaleco- insistió.

-¡Me las pagarás Cullen!- lo miré con odio, juro que me las pagarás.

_Y lo odio, lo odio _

_Tu no eres en lo que creo _

_Y Dios como mi testigo _

Edward pov)

Sabía que me estaba pasando de la raya, pero ver su rostro así de enojado era algo único para mi. Quizá lo único que deseaba era su atención, mas no..

Últimamente me estaba contradiciendo mucho.

Con la manga de su chaleco, limpió la punta de sus zapatos, y sabiendo que todo el Instituto nos estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

-Listo, ¿feliz, Cullen?- preguntó, sarcástica.

-Claro que si- sonreí.

De la nada, cómo siempre, llegaron Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie. Esta última seguía sin hablarle, igual a como siete años atrás, pero según Alice, las cosas iban a cambiar.

-Ay, Dios, ¿qué pasó con el chaleco nuevo que te elegí?- chilló mi prima.

-Tu primo- suspiró Bella.

-Tendrás que quitártelo- ordenó.

-¡¿Qué? No, hace frío, y…

-Mi mejor amiga no andará toda zarrapastrosa por todo el Instituto.

-No.

-Si, ahora.

Y utilizó su rostro de "a mi no me niegas nada" y "por favor, porfis, porfis, ¿siiiiiiii? Luego, se acercó a Bella y le dijo algo al oído, no sé que sería, pero Bella de inmediato empezó a sacarse su chaleco. Cuando…

Ella traía una polera de tiritas negra, la cual enmarcaba su figura a la perfección. Se veía hermosa.

Me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta, hasta que Alice puso una de sus manos en mi boca.

-No ensucies el piso con baba- dijo en un susurro.

-Cállate- le espeté.

-No voy a permitir que mi hermanita vaya así por la escuela.

Yo tampoco podía. Esto, si la veía así por tres segundos más, iba a sobrepasar mi autocontrol. Sin contar que Mike Newton y la otra mitad de chicos de la escuela estaba mirándola, pero quien más me enfurecía era el idiota de Jacob Black, quien estaba seguro se debatía entre acercarse a ella o no. Me quité la chaqueta rápidamente y se la tendí.

-Toma.

-No, gracias.

¿Acaso lo hacía apropósito para acabar conmigo? Estupida chica linda, especial, perfecta y que me ignora.

-Suerte para ti- suspiró Alice en mi oído-. Bueno, Bella, tengo una blusa en tu casillero.

-¿Cuándo diablos la dejaste ahí?-exigió saber.

-Hace dos semanas, cuando supuse que algo así podía ocurrir con Edward. Ya sabes, él busca cualquier oportunidad para verte con menos ropa.

Me puse nervioso, aún sabiendo que eso era una absoluta mentira.

_Cuando me atrape, tengo que detenerme _

_Estoy diciendo algo que nunca debí pensar _

_Cuando me atrape, tengo que detenerme _

_Estoy diciendo algo que nunca debí pensar _

-¿Vamos a comer?- pregunté cuando al fin Alice se alejó con Bella.

-¿Comida?- enarcó Emmet una ceja.

-¿Tú que crees…? OH, Dios, Emmet- grité-. Cállate de una vez por todas.

Al momento después, volvió Alice con Bella, quien llevaba una blusa azul que le daba un toque hermoso a su pálida piel, combinando con sus ojos chocolates y cabello castaño, el cual caía sobre sus hombros perfectamente.

Dios, ella estaba mejor que antes. Y yo peor.

-Ya volvimos- saltó Alice.

-¿No me digas?- cuestionó Emmet.

Mi prima le sacó la lengua.

-¿Sabes que te ves hermosa?- le susurré a Bella en el oído.

_Me estas empujando y jalando debajo hacia a ti _

_Pero no se que es lo que quiero _

_No, no se que es lo que quiero _

-Cállate, Cullen.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

Pero Emmet me interrumpió de la nada, como siempre, diciendo:

-Edward, ¿eres gay?

-¿De qué hablas?- casi grité.

-Si, porque juro que sé que cuatro chicas te invitaron a "salir" y tú solo te dedicaste a ignorarlas.

Todos rieron, pero lo que no sabían era que tenía a la mujer que quería justo a mi lado… Dios, ¿enserio yo quería a Bella? Ah, que confusión.

_No saber lo que quiero_

_Pero se que no eres tú _

_Sigue jalando y empujándome hacia abajo_

_Pero sé en mi corazón que no eres tu. _

-No, Emmy, no soy gay. Solo que estoy aburrido de tanta frivolidad, y esas chicas, supuestamente, son amigas de Tanya, creo que eso te dice todo. Y estoy esperando a alguien inteligente, hermosa y sobre todo especial.

-Es un alivio que no seas gay- dijo Emmet, poniendo una mano en su pecho, causando que todos rían, menos Isa, quiero decir, Bella, que estaba muy atenta a mi discurso, después Emmet se coloco más serio.

-Amigo, esa mujer que buscas no existe, es demasiado perfecta.

-Aunque no lo creas, ya la encontré hace mucho tiempo- comenté, pero la confusión me volvió a invadir y cambié el tema-. Bueno, ¿van a ir a la fiesta de Black?

-Si- chilló Alice.

Luego se embarcó en una descripción de los disfraces que, sorpresivamente (nótese sarcasmo) los tenía listos.

Bella pov)

_Cuando me atrape, tengo que detenerme _

_Estoy diciendo algo que nunca debí pensar _

_Cuando me atrape, tengo que detenerme_

_Estoy diciendo algo que nunca debí pensar _

Después de ese pequeño suceso en la cafetería nos fuimos todos a nuestras respectivas clases, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en esa maldita chica de la que habló Cullen, esa quien conquistó su corazón.

Todo esto me inundaba mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi casillero, cuando alguien me abrazó por detrás. Obviamente era Edward, quien quería solo molestarme, aunque mi cuerpo no reaccionó de la misma manera, incluso sentí asco.

Dispuesta a decirle a Edward que se aleje y deje de jugar, me dí cuenta de que no era él…

-Tú y yo, una noche solos, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Mike, susurrándome en el oído.

-Asqueroso, suéltame.

-Mmm… Sé que no sientes eso- comenzó a acorralarme contra el casillero hasta dejarme totalmente pegada a él-. Lo que sentimos ya no lo podemos ocultar más.

Quería gritar, pero no había nadie, todos habían salido antes que yo.

-Tienes razón suspiré.

Él me miró sonriendo.

-No puedo ocultar más el asco que siento por ti, Newton.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros, tratando de empujarlo.

-Así me gustan las chicas, que no se dejen amedrentar por nada- dijo, acercando su boca a la mía.

Instintivamente, pensé: _Edward, ayúdame._

Pov Edward)

_Sabía, sé en mi corazón que no eres tu _

_Nunca se lo que quiero.. _

_OH, no nunca debí haber pensado..._

Pensé todo el resto del día en ella, en que si quería conquistarla, cosa de la que aún no lograba convencerme, lo mejor era dejar de tratarla mal. Después de clases, sabiendo que tardaría un poco en salir, aproveché pensando que sería un buen momento para disculparme con ella.

Caminé por el pasillo, hasta que la pude ver. Bella estaba contra las casilleros y Mike prácticamente encima de ella. No, y no, definitivamente no. No iba a besarla y menos frente a mi. Me acerqué a grandes zancadas hasta quedar detrás de Mike. Pensaba que Bella me iba a odiar, pero en sus ojos solo demostraba el alivio más grande del mundo.

Estaba seguro de que si Newton no hubiese estado, literalmente, sobre ella, se hubiera lanzado a mis brazos. Entonces, empezó la verdadera función.

**Ahí está el cap, luego de días, semanas, meses, quizá años… Pero hemos vuelto. No es por ser malas personas, pero estábamos ocupadísimas con otras cosas, la escuela, y bla, bla, bla.**

**La canción es I caught myself de Paramore, y eso..**

**Les saluda: Camille (L3Cullen)**


	7. Sam conciencia de Edward !

**Declaimer: Ah, ya se lo saben. Si todos sabemos que, lamentablemente, ningún personaje es nuestro si no de Meyer, ¿para que hacernos sufrir tanto? Nunca tan masoquistas.**

**Sam (la conciencia de Edward)**

**Pov Edward)**

_¿Como puedo decir lo que esta bien _

_cuando nublas mi mente? _

Estampé la espalda de Newton contra los casilleros, causando que estos se balancearan hacia atrás. Bella corrió detrás de mi, pegándose a mi espalda. Entonces, definitivamente ella no quería besarse con Mike, o si no hubiera defendido a la "cosa" esta. Eso fue un enorme alivio, pero no podía permitirme sentirlo ahora, no cuando lo tenía ahí, perfecto para matarlo a golpes.

Levanté mi puño y se lo estampé en el ojo.

-Cullen…- empezó a hablar con una voz patosa.

-Edward- escuché que decía Bella. ¿Ella lo estaba defendiendo? ¿O solo no deseaba ser testigo de un asesinato frente a sus propios ojos? Sea cual fuese la razón, tuve que preguntar:

-¿Te iba a besar?

-Claro que iba a hacerlo, idiota- masculló Newton.

-No es bueno que digas esas cosas viendo tu situación- torcí el gesto.

Él iba a decir algo, pero yo no esperé más, lo aventé contra un cubo de basura cercano a los casilleros, y lo dejé sentado en este. Si no hubiera tenido a Bella pasmada a mi lado, las carcajadas no habrían cesado.

-Para que aprendas que nadie se mete con lo **mío**.

A Newton se le desformó la cara, y luego tuvo un estéril intento de pararse, pero yo lo volví a empujar en el pecho, entonces se rindió.

Tomé a Bella por la cintura y la llevé hasta mi auto. Ella me miraba sorprendida, quizá se debía a que creo que se me pasó la mano… y no debí decir esa frase sobre que _Bella era mía_. Si ella me odia, no me importa. No, Bella no me pude gustar. No después de todo eso…

Ella no me interesa…

Bueno, tampoco la cosa es tan así. A mi me importa y la quiero mucho, pero solamente porque era mi mejor amiga. **Pero ya no lo es**, dijo una vocecita en el interior de mi cabeza. _Yo la quiero cómo si así fuera_, le contesté muy entupidamente a esta. **A otro perro con ese hueso**. _Ahora eso da lo mismo, lo que importa es que ese mequetrefe no la tocó. "_**Mequetrefe", Dios, si que res anticuado para hablar, Edward, hasta pareces venido de otro siglo.**No puedo explicar los sentimientos que vinieron a mi cuando los pude ver tan cerca de él. Solo podían ser celos… ¿o no? ¿Qué digo? Obviamente, no. **Idiota, claramente son celos.** _Ya, está bien, pero de amigos, solo de amigos. _**Si, seguro, y yo soy la conciencia del "Caballero de la armadura oxidada". **_Si es así, pobre caballero._

Escuché a Bella aclarases la garganta y preguntar:

-¿A dónde me llevas?- dudó-. Este no es el camino a mi casa.

-No, obvio no lo es. Te llevaré a un lugar para que te relajes, al menos conmigo sirve. ¿O prefieres que te lleve a casa con Charlie?

-No… Eh… Yo, solo quería agra…

-No, aún no- la interrumpí-. Espera a que lleguemos, pero la verdad, no tienes nada que agradecerme.

Seguí conduciendo mientras la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. No la llevaría a mi lugar favorito, eso sería rendirme ante mi conciencia, quien no se callaba nunca últimamente. Pero el lugar al que iríamos tenía una de las imágenes más bonitas del mundo.

Me estacioné, abrí su muerta y la ayudé a salir, la tomé del brazo y la guié hasta el borde del acantilado, pero luego me alejé y la dejé sola con el fin de que se tranquilice.

**Bella pov)**

No puedo explicar el enorme alivio que sentí cuando llegó Edward, y no se como se llame este sentimiento que me embargó al decirme, al marcarme mejor dicho, cómo suya. Aunque una parte de mi quería reclamar por la intromisión, la otra se sentía… ¿feliz? Bueno, una cosa es que ahora él esta frente a mi.

Me acerqué.

-Sobre lo que pasó denante… gracias. Por defenderme, ye juro que no podría habérmelo sacado de encima si tu no hubieses llegado. Nunca pensé decir esto, pero gracias por… e… ex… existir.

OH mi Dios, ¿yo dije eso? Que empalagoso, juro que casi… asco.

-Bueno, el punto es que gracias- susurré, intentando arreglarlo y poniéndome completamente roja.

-Em…- dudó que decir-. Mañana en mi casa a las cuatro, tienes tarea que hacer.

-Ya- musité, frustrada de su temperamento tan bi-polar-. Como no, jefe.

La verdad, no entendía un poquito su actitud. Bueno, SI, mis gracias fueron un poquito efusivas, pero cuando llegó a golpear a Mike y casi matarlo a golpes, además de pisotear su orgullo, fue tan… demasiado…. Tan **Walt Disney. **¡Y es que nadie le dijo que tenía que ser tan malditamente perfecto! Desvié mis ojos de él, quien tenía la vista perdida.

Y a pesar de que quería mirarlo, sabía que no podía, que nadie podía ser perfecto. Solo con este pensamiento podía no ilusionarme y después que mis esperanzas se rompan.

_no puedo ganar tu batalla,_

_perdida todo el tiempo _

_Como podré nunca tener lo que es mío_

_cuando tu siempre estas cambiando de lado_

_Pero tu no te vas a llevar mi orgullo , _

_no esta vez, no esta vez_

**Pov Edward)**

De acuerdo, mi respuesta no había sido insidiada, lo sé. **¿No me digas, genio?** Ay, no, de nuevo esa irritante voz en mi cabeza. **¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy tú? **_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te vayas._** Créeme que ganas no me faltan, tu mente es un embrollo.**

Pero es que… ¿qué quería que dijera? ¿Qué se suponía que debía de decir cuando mi mundo se dio vuelta por completo con el simple susurro de unas palabras de sus labios?

Ahora que comenzaba a rememorar inteligentemente los hechos de una hora atrás, ¿yo quería conquistarla?

¿Enserio?

Su cabeza estaba agachada y no quería perturbar sus pensamientos, pero ya me estaba volviendo loco con todas estas palabras que iban y venían, que no me dejaban pensar con tranquilidad y que, encima de todo, se dirigían comúnmente hacía Bella.

Yo era su amigo, técnicamente crecimos juntos hasta los diez años cómo tales y luego.. Luego como conocidos o ex amigos, o como sea que se le pueda llamar a esa relación que tuvimos, pero de todos modos… nunca podría ser cómo antes. Ella y yo nos conocíamos de memoria de pequeños, y ahora todo era tan extraño.

_Como hemos llegado aquí_

_Cuando solía conocerte tan bien _

_Pero como hemos llegado aquí _

_Creo que lo se _

-¿Bella?- apenas pronuncié su nombre, ella se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos-. Lo siento de verdad, pero es que enserio no tenías porque darme las gracias.

-No pensé que fueras a ser tú quien me salvara de los asquerosos labios de Mike. Además…-suspiró- no tendrías porqué haberlo hecho, y por tu manera de actuar, creo que estás arrepentido de haberlo hecho- comentó un poco incomoda con las últimas palabras en un susurro.

-No, Bells, claro que no me arrepiento. Lo volvería a hacer cien veces- dije, firme para que no le quedara ninguna duda.

Ella me miró, atónita.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, por los viejos tiempos- agregué, intentando ocultar cualquier sentimiento que no sea "amistad".

-Mmm… Si, claro por los viejos tiempos- torció el gesto. Pero por favor, no los recuerdes, no los manches con basura.

Se puso de pie y dijo:

-Por favor, Edward, me quiero ir.

-Ándate, nadie te retiene- mi voz sonó fría.

No me gustaba tampoco que creyera que si conversábamos iba a manchar el pasado.

-¿Te enojaste?- demandó saber.

Por un momento pensé que le dolía que me molestase, pero su ingenuidad, su cara de inocencia no me iba a doblegar. A lo mejor, hasta quería que Mike la besara, a lo mejor, después de todo no era la niña dulce de antes. No, claramente no existía esa muchacha que yo tanto quería y que por un momento podría volver a sacar a la luz frente a mi.

-¿Te importa?- alcé una ceja.

-Eres detestable- masculló.

Eso dolió, no era que me importara, pero algún día fue mi amiga, y yo quería que lo volviese a ser. Ay, estaba tan enrollado. Cada día cambiaba de opinión. Estaba verdaderamente bi-polar. Pero no significaba que sienta "algo" por ella.

Bella se fue caminando… Caminar, no, caminar implica algo más que dar dos pasos y caer al suelo, que fue cómo a ella le pasó. Después de todo, en algunos ámbitos podía seguir siendo la misma niña torpe de antes, solo que resentida.

Se puso de píe.

-No puedes ni siquiera cuidarte sola- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Quizá necesite quien me cuide- susurró tan bajito que ni siquiera estuve seguro de haberla oído correctamente.

Me quedé quieto por unos segundos.

-Ven, súbete al auto- le ordené.

-No, me voy sola- dijo en una pose altanera.

-Ni lo sueñes. Estamos en Forks, ya está oscureciendo y no voy a dejar que TÚ te vayas sola- mi tono fue autoritario.

Iba a protestar, pero dije:

-Es una orden.

Ella asintió desganadamente. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero. **Ya, intenta arreglar todo lo que la jodiste en cinco minutos. En dos semanas hacemos un avancé enorme y tu la jodes en tan poco tiempo. Eres un desastre con las mujeres que no sean Tanya, Ed.** _Tanya no me importa, ella no existe para mi. Y tienes razón en que arruiné todo con Bella, pero ¿por qué necesitaría avances? _**Claro, tú sigue engañándote.**

Bella subió molesta al auto. Sabía que no le gustaba que la controlasen, y yo sabía que podía ser a veces un tanto con… **¡¿Un tanto? Amigo, pareces un militar con la pobre chica.**_ Ah, tú cállate, idiota._

Ella miraba atentamente la ventana, como si el paisaje no lo conociese de memoria y fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Me moría de ganas por saber que era lo que estaba pensando, pero simplemente no podía calcular ninguna hipótesis.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, se descargó:

-Te odio.

Suspiré.

-Y ahora, ¿por qué me odias?

Ella mordió su labio antes de hablar.

-Por dejarme abandonada siete años atrás, por botarme como amia por irte con Tanya Denali, quien no era ni es precisamente una santa, y también por creer todos los embustes que te digo. Y no me digas que fue solo por lo… lo otro que dejaste de ser mi amigo, fue también por ella. Además de ser un ególatra, manipulador y un retrazado mental cuando de tratar a la gente te trata.

Dicho esto último, abrió la puerta del auto y se fue caminando hasta su casa, que fue cuando la quedé mirando.

Puse en marcha mi volvo. De verdad me dolieron sus insultos, pero más que nada las palabras, y sobre todo que estas recordaran el pasado.

Acepto que fui un estupido por creerle a Tanya, pero yo… Creo que lucharé por recuperarla, como amiga, claro está. **Mira tú no, si, seguro.** _Tú cállate. _**Te gusta, acéptalo, no, la amas y la hacemos corta. Todo de una vez. **_No, era mi amiga y lo volverá a ser. _

Olvidando todo lo que decía esa vocecita en mi cabeza, no daría mi brazo a torcer. La defendería con mi vida como un buen amigo… Nunca era tarde para volver a empezar.

**Bella pov)**

_La verdad se esconde en tus ojos_

_y esta colgando de tu lengua _

_Empezando a hervir en mi sangre_

_pero tu crees que no puedo ver la clase de hombre que eres ,_

_si es que en realidad eres un hombre _

_Bueno , encontrare la forma de saber eso por mi misma. _

Tendría que pasar días al lado de Edward, pero estaba absolutamente segura de que luego de los insultos de ayer, él no me dirigiría la palabra.

Y eso me dolía, pero fue un impulso, del que aún no estoy segura si debería arrepentirme o no.

Ahora, caminando hacía la cafetería, sola sabiendo que me dolería su indiferencia.

-Oye, Swan- escuché que me llamaba Tanya.

-¿Qué quieres?- me giré para verla a la cara.

Estábamos en medio de todo el mundo de la cafetería.

-OH, vamos, ¿no te acuerdas de lo de ayer?

-¿Te refieres a que te golpearon? ¿O a que te dejaron donde perteneces, en el cubo de la basura?- me burlé.

-Si, claro, y a lo puta que eres- sonrió cínicamente Tanya.

Escuché unos cuantos "UHHH" por detrás, pero los ignoré.

-Parece que esa es la razón de que nadie te quiera.

-Déjame…

-OH, por favor, sabes que te comportas como una zorra, y eso a mi me encanta.

Toda la maldita cafetería nos estaba mirando.

-Si- suspiró la rubia-. Creo que nadie te puede querer enserio. Tu amiga tiene un novio del cual preocuparse. Edward no te toma en cuenta. Ni siquiera tu propia madre te amaba. Por algo hizo todo cuanto pudo para alejarse de ti.

-No…- comencé a decir con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y los recuerdos pasando através de ellos.

-Cuando Edward supo todo, me prefirió a mi en ves de a ti, y así será siempre.

-Desde luego- apostilló Mike-. ¿Quién quiere a una cualquiera? Solo son una diversión para calentarnos la cama.

-Tanya- intenté defenderme sin fuerzas.

-Cállate, zorra. ¿A quien más has ido a acompañar por las frías noches de Forks? Cómo si alguien pudiera quererte- repitió- No eres bonita ni mucho menos el prototipo de chica porrista o alguien importante o relevante en una secundaria.

-Déjame en paz- casi lloré, no iba a dejar que ella me viera así-. No me importas tú ni tus ridículos comentarios.

-Ay, que lindo, Isabella Swan al fin demuestra un lado sensible. Una perra con corazón.

Mike me tomó por los hombros imprevistamente luego de las palabras de Tanya. Esta última me dio un golpe en el estomago, tan fuerte fue que me hizo toser de dolor y haciendo que salga un poco de sangre de mi boca.

Luego, me soltaron y ella me empujó.

Estuve a punto de caer al piso, rendida, de no ser porque sus brazos me tomaron por detrás, abrazándome.

-Bella, Bells, estás bien- susurró.

-No- musité, sollozando.

_Te amo_, pensé. _Pero no lo puedes saber._

_Estoy gritando que te amo tanto _

_mis pensamientos que tu no puedes descifrar_

Él me miró a los ojos y me besó la frente tiernamente.

-Escucha, Newton, esta vez no te salvas- lo llamó con fuerza-. ¿Te gusta molestar a las mujeres?

-¿Mujeres?- se interpuso Tanya-. ¿Ves alguna Mike?

-No- negó el otro, riendo tontamente-. Yo solo veo una zorra.

Edward lo tomó por el cuello y lo golpeó en el rostro. Demasiados golpes para Mike en menos de dos días. Al rubio le salió sangre del labios y la nariz.

-Eddie- se quejó Tanya.

-Tú, cállate- gritó-. Tienes una suerte enorme de ser un poco más mujer que Mike.

El golpe que me había dado Tanya si que había sido fuerte puesto que me salió más sangre del labio. Dios, que tenía fuerza esa chica. Nunca creí que siendo tan rubia, hueca y preocupada por sus tonterías superficiales cómo las uñas pudiese ser capaz de golpear así de fuerte.

Edward me tomó del brazo y me sacó de ahí. Llegamos al aparcamiento sin decir nada.

_Has visto lo que hemos hecho _

_Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos _

_Has visto lo que hemos hecho _

_Vamos a hacer unos tontos de nosotros mismos _

-Debería volver y matarlos- espetó.

Yo no dije nada, pero tampoco seguía llorando.

-Escúchame, Bella- tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró atentamente, y parecía que era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que llegó a la cafetería, porque dijo-: ¿Qué tienes en el labio?

Mis llantos volvieron cuando recordé todo lo que le dije el día anterior. Merecía todo lo que me dijo Tanya, y más.

El olor de la sangre se hizo presente y comencé a marearme.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó, ansioso.

Y me desplomé en sus brazos.

_Hay algo que he visto en ti _

_Puede que me mate _

_Quiero que sea verdad_

**Yo quería que fuese así, yo quería poner Decode de Paramore de música de fondo, super loca yo en todo caso. Creo que la consiencia de Edward nos está volviendo locas. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, espero que si, pero de todas formas, ahí está el capitulo. Ahora, de parte de las tres- por cierto, soy Camila-, nos gustaría agradecerle a tres chicas más fieles que nos leen: Goooo- no sé quien serás, pero ya me caes bien-, y Lili Swan y por supuesto, la primera, pope !**

**Sé que deben estar muy traumadas con eso de la consiencia de Edward, pero fue una idea que surgió mientras leíamos el libro "El caballero de la armadura oxidada". Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo. Super maldita esa Tanya, pero llegó el Super bi-polar Edward Cullen a salvar el honor de Bella. Jajakjakaj.**

**Cariños, besos, abrazos: L3Cullen. **

**P.D:Dejen reviews. Con al menos uno por capitulo, nos ayuda a continuar.**


	8. Emergency chapter 8

**Emergency**

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunté, poniendo una de mis manos en su rostro, asustado. No se suponía que debía estar tan mal…

Y en ese momento, se desvaneció en mis brazos, totalmente inconsciente. La mantuve en brazos por unos minutos, pero luego me di cuenta de que así no ayudaría en anda a que se mejore, por eso me puse de rodillas y a ella en mis piernas.

-Bella, despierta. Bella..

No podía creer que Tanya fuera tan cruel. No escuché la conversación completa, pero Seth me puso al tanto de todo. De que Mike sostuvo a Bella para que la maldita de Denali la golpeara. No podía llegar a imaginar todo, palabra a palabra lo que dijo, me dolería demasiado pensar en la expresión de dolor de Bella.

Pobre mi Bella, le acababan de recordar uno de los peores pasados, el que vivimos juntos, los dos y…

No, absolutamente, no iba a pensar en ello.

Todavía podía recordar mi primer beso, mi primer beso con Bella. Y es que no fue el más normal.

**Flash back**

_Me había quedado a dormir en casa de Emmet aquel día debido a que mis tíos se habían ido de segunda luna de miel por unos días. ¿Enserio el amor podía llegar a existir aún en estos tiempos hasta el punto de querer revivir los días de luego de su boda? Eran increíbles. _

_Alice estaba en la pieza de Isabella durmiendo y yo en la de mi mejor amigo. Cuando, luego de darme una ducha, iba al cuarto de Emmet, me encontré con que la puerta de mi… ex mejor amiga estaba abierta…_

_Ingresé sin pensarlo dos veces. Todo fue culpa de mis impulsos._

_Se veía tan hermosa ahí, durmiendo placidamente sobre su cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero con las cejas levemente fruncidas. Quizá estaba teniendo un mal sueño._

_Me quedé ahí, embobado, mirándola dulcemente._

_-Edward…- musitó._

_OH, por Dios. Acababa de verme. Para mi sorpresa, no abrió los ojos, solo siguió durmiendo._

_-Edward…-repitió._

_Claro, ¿cómo lo olvidé? Ella hablaba dormida de pequeños, y por lo que veía, aún lo hacía. Caminé, vacilante, a su lado._

_¡NO SÉ QUE DIABLOS ME PASÓ! _

_Puse mis labios sobre los suyos lenta y suavemente. ¡¿QUÉ? Estaba teniendo mi primer beso con la chica que se suponía odiaba. No, debía estar mal, el sueño, el estrés de la escuela… No sé, los entrenamientos de basquetbol, quizá la soledad de estar solo yo y mi piano. Algo de esto debía ser y ya comenzaba a afectarme seriamente._

_Ella abrió los ojos de repente, mas soñolienta, y esto me convenía._

_-¿Estoy muerta?- preguntó, medio despierta y medio dormida._

_Muerto estaré yo si me descubres aquí, pensé inconscientemente._

_-No, duerme- le susurré en el oído._

_Y salí rápida pero sigilosamente del lugar._

**Fin flash back**

Tenía que olvidar eso, ocurrió hacía dos años atrás. No podía quedarme en el pasado, pero entonces también significaba olvidar lu otro, y estaba completamente seguro de que no iba a ser fácil, y aún así, difícil no significaba imposible. Lo iba a intentar, y también lo iba a lograr. Ambos éramos jóvenes y capaces de remediar los errores, sobre todo lo que ni siquiera habíamos cometido nosotros mismos de una forma directa.

De pronto, ella empezó a moverse.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Se recuperó de inmediato y se sentó de rodillas en el pavimento. Quizá estaba fingiendo su rápida recuperación, ella siempre era así, no le gustaba que se preocupen, según su forma de ver, innecesariamente de su persona. Por eso y muchas cosas más que si las menciona todas se me iría el día, Bella era única, pero encontrar a una persona así no significaba que ya estaba perdidamente enamorado. No, claro que no. Me encantaba

-Eso debería ser al revés- dije, nervioso por su mirada, pero simulándolo muy bien.

-Ay- lloró, de repente, pillándome desprevenido con su efusivo abrazo-. Edward, perdón por lo que te dije ayer. Por ser tan cruel, pero además de todo, tu has venido a ayudarme. No sabes…

Yo solo pude aceptar su abrazo felizmente, pero también intentando ignorar las miles de corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban mi cuerpo como miles de puñaladas, el problema de estas era que eran demasiado agradables para ser buenas para mi salud mental.

-Tranquila, eso ya es agua pasada- le dije-. Ahora, dime porque te desmayaste.

Solo intentaba cambiar el tema, lo sé, mas en verdad era algo que me interesaba.

-Olí la sangre- arrugó la nariz-. Y no creas que esos golpes fueron muy suaves- intentó reirse-. Tanya si que tiene fuerza.

Yo solo torcí el gesto. Me encantaría matar a Mike y Tanya, a los dos juntos, pero sería demasiado trabajo para dos sabandijas tan despreciables.

-Ven, te llevaré a casa. Debes limpiar mi cuarto.

-Si, señor. Y… gracias, otra vez, Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza y solo pude decir en voz baja, de forma que ella no me escuchara: _te quiero._

**Bella pov)**

Al día siguiente, llegué al Instituto normalmente. Quedé un poco adolorida, pero nada que no se pasara. Lo que me molestó fue que existiera gente tan cruel, pero ya iban a ver. Creían que me iba a quedar tranquila. Ni lo sueñen.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que Edward me haya defendido, incluso después de cómo lo traté hace dos días atrás.

Estaba entrando a la cafetería, agradeciendo a Dios por tener a Jasper a mi lado cuando llegó Alice con intención de interrogarme. Pero una mirada de su novio le hizo entender que probablemente este no fuera el mejor momento para hablar de esta clase de cosas. No cuando la muy hueca de Tanya empezó a acercárseme con una mirada que solo era capaz de transmitir veneno por donde se le viese.

Sentí escalofríos de pensar que algo peor podía venir. Ella se paró junto con el grupo de Newton y se dirigieron hacía mi. Ay, al menos ahora estaba en mi mesa, un lugar más cómodo que la mitad de la cafetería, pero de todas formas, todos se giraron a vernos. Querían ver un espectáculo. Idiotas.

-Hola, zorra barata- escupió Tanya.

-Buenos días, descerebrada- dije, con voz normal.

-Descerebrada tú- chilló.

-Tanya, ¿puedes dejarme en paz? Dios, consíguete una vida- me quejé.

-Pero que más puedo decir, si de tal palo, tal astilla- comentó, cómo si acabara de descubrir algo nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté, incrédula.

-Que saliste igual de puta que tu mamá- se burló-. ¿Recuerdas cuando…?

No esperé a que dijera más y le di una bofetada en la mejilla.

-Que tu seas de esa forma no significa que todos lo seamos. Y mucho menos mi mamá, ¿escuchaste? Algunos tenemos dignidad. ¿Conoces esa palabra? Ah, lo olvidaba, no caben muchas en tu cerebro.

Levantó una mano para golpearme, pero yo se la detuve.

-No, Tanya, nos dos veces, ¿entiendes? Para que aprendas a no meterte en lo que no te importa- dije-. Y no te metas en mi vida o con mi familia, si tu no tienes la primera, por favor no envenenes la mía.

Ella me quedó mirando, atónita. Sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor. ¿Qué como sabía que eran los de él? Pues porque nunca podría confundir a Cullen con cualquier otro.

Mike iba a hablar, pero él lo detuvo rápidamente antes de que dijera cualquier consonante o vocal.

-Y tú, mequetrefe, te vuelves a acercar a Bella y vas a ver lo que es malo por si no has aprendido últimamente- dijo, autoritario.

Tanya también iba a abrir su bocota otra vez, pero Alice se interpuso:

-Tú, vuelve a tocar, hablar o comentar siquiera a Bella o sobre ella, y vas a ver lo que puede llegar a hacer una adicta a las compras por su mejor amiga con el fin de defenderla.

-¿Si? ¿Tú y cuantos más, enana? Con tu tamaño, apenas levanto mi dedo meñique y te acabo.

-¿Nunca escuchaste decir que lo mejor está en envase chico? Pues, además, ¿te sientes gorda? Dios, ahora que lo veo, si tan flaca estás Tany.

Ella iba a responder, roja de la ira, pero interfirió Rosalie, quien acababa de llegar.

-¡Basta, Tanya! Tú vuelves a tocar a Bella o Alice y sales de las porristas. No necesitamos problemas en el equipo.

-¡TRAIDORA!- escupió Tanya, desesperada.

-Puta- dijo tranquilamente Rosalie.

-¿Cómo te…?

-Te callas y te largas, descerebrada- interrumpió Emmet.

-¿Quién te crees?- se enderezó la rubia.

-Emmet Swan, ¿alguna objeción?

-No, me voy- sonrió falsamente Tanya.

Y se fue rápido. Mike igual iba a seguir sus pasos, pero Emmet lo cogió de la chaqueta.

-No tan rápido- lo volteó y lo alzó con una fuerza increíble-. ¿Insultaste a mi madre?

Mike negó.

-¿Insultaste a mi hermana?

Mike negó.

-No mientas, pero en fin, ¿vas a volver a hacerlo? ¿O con alguno de mis amigos?

Mike negó y se fue, casi llorando como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Edward pov)**

-Creo que nunca podrás pasar desapercibida en la cafetería- suspiré a Bella mientras caminábamos hacía clase de biología.

-No es algo que controlé- susurró, con la mirada en el suelo.

-Claro que no- sonreí y pasé uno de mis brazos por su hombro. Suponía que este acto no le molestaría ni ofendería.

Después de clases nos separamos, yo debía ir a mi entrenamiento de basquetbol y ella a la biblioteca, pero antes me dijo:

-Gracias por defenderme. No sé de que manera, pero siempre estás en el lugar correcto y en el momento indicado, Edward. A veces, parece que estás…

Dudó.

-No, nada, no importa- negó con la cabeza.

-Al contrario, yo quiero saber.

-Solo que pareciera que me siguieras- de pronto, mi corazón se exaltó-. Pero no pienses que lo digo porque de verdad lo pienso, son solo imaginaciones, pensamientos que suelo tener. En todo caso, tampoco me molestas que aparezcas de la nada. Eres oportuno… Gracias.

Se puso de puntillas y me besó en la mejilla, causando que, ridículamente, mi corazón se acelerara. E iba a salir corriendo a la biblioteca, pero antes se detuvo y gritó:

-No vemos luego.

Se acercó más y dijo:

-Me pasas a buscar, ¿cierto? Debo hacer tu tarea- sonrió.

-Si, claro- asentí-. Nos vemos, Bells.

La besé en la frente y se fue. Yo me dirigí a mi clase.

Estabamos en medio del entrenamiento, cuando Emmet me dijo:

-¿Qué pasa contigo y mi hermana?

-Nada.

Quería que no dijese nada loco, así que dolo pude mirar a Jasper y preguntarle:

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Con Bella, en el club de…- Emmet empezó a decir, pero Jasper le pegó en el costado.

-Club de literatura- rectificó el rubio.

-Si, claro, eso… Eh… eso que dijo Jasper.

Mmm, bien, ¿en que estábamos?- pregunté, desorientado. Eso había sido extraño. Emmet era extraño.

-En que tienes algo con mi hermana- insistió el moreno.

-Eh… yo- estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir a eso-. Voy al baño.

Salí del gimnasio y una loca idea cruzó por mi mente. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Camino a esta, escuché un ruido similar al de una batería, si era efectivamente una, luego le siguió una guitarra eléctrica y otros instrumentos. Caminé, buscando el salón de donde proveía ese ruido tan rock. No recordaba que e la escuela hubiera algún club de música.

De pronto, escuché esa voz. Esa mágica voz de ángel que era característica de una sola persona. Me acerqué a la puerta, que estaba junta, y los vi.

Estaba Seth Cleawter en la batería, Ben con una guitarra eléctrica… ¿Alice con un bajo? Y Bella cantaba. Era una canción distinta a la que había cantado el día en que perdí la apuesta, pero aún así, cualquier melodía que saliera de sus labios se escuchaba hermosa.

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,_

_But you don't know what love is_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_These scars, they will not fade away._

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

Cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar, ella se detuvo y los demás, dándose cuenta, pararon de tocar.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Por qué te detienes?-preguntó Alice.

-No, nada… es solo que… ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Miró en dirección a donde yo estaba. Debía salir de aquí.

Llegué al gimnasio con la respiración entrecortada. Nunca habíha corrido tanto en mi vida.

-Wow, Edward, que fue lo que sucedió en el baño para que llegues así de cansado- preguntó Emmet-. Ay, no, masturbas mi mente de niño, no quiero saber.

-Emmet, por favor- dije, agitado.

-Ed, no pensaba que eras esa clase de chicos. Bueno, lo sospechaba, pero nunca en el baño- dijo con una pequeña dosis de burla.

-Basta, Emmy- lo interrumpí-. Y no es nada morboso, idiota, solo me vine trotando.

-Entonces, ¿así le decimos ahora? ¿Una nueva clave? ¿Correr? Yo antes le decía a Charlie que estaba en clases de "equitación".

-Ya. Emmet, no es gracioso- dije, conteniendo la risa, cosa que Jasper no logró y se comenzó a carcajearse.

-Con que no sea con mi hermana que trotes, corras o hagas atletismo, está todo bien.

Me reí, nervioso. Y le quité la pelota. Él no podía saber los sentimientos que afloraban a mi cuando estaba o siquiera pensaba en Bella.

Después de ese incomodo encuentro, salí del gimnasio y esperé a Bella en el volvo.

**Bella pov)**

Luego de salir del salón de música pude ver a Edward recostado en su volvo. Se veía… se veía… Bueno, era Edward Cullen. ¿Qué más podía agregarle?

-¿Qué tal la biblioteca?- preguntó con énfasis.

-Bien- respondí, extrañada por su conversación misteriosa. Algo ocultaba.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Como sea.

Antes de que nos subiéramos al auto, dije:

-¿Y Alice?

-Jasper…

-Ya entendí.

Entonces, como una mosca molesta, se acercó Mike Newton a nuestro lado. Miraba el piso y se notaba que estaba asustado. Po… No, la verdad, no.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?- gritó Edward.

-Calma, yo solo quería disculparme, Cullen.

-Listo, ya lo has hecho, ¿nos vamos, Bells?

-Oigan, un error lo comete cualquiera.

-Claro, un error lo comete cualquiera. El problema es cuando la persona en si ya es un error- se burló Edward.

Luego de estar dos horas en su casa haciendo sus labores, Edward dijo:

-Bella, vamos a dar un paseo. Hemos estado encerrados toda la tarde.

-Pero va a llegar Emmet y tengo que estar…

-Ya, pues. Vamos a caminar un poco, al aíre libre, eso no le hace mal a nadie.

-Es Forks, nunca se puede estar al aire libre o si no quedas como gato de empapado.

-Pero hoy solo hay niebla, no ha llovido. Te pones el abrigo y bufanda y salimos. ¿Si?

-Bien, está bien, Edward- accedí,

Era difícil resistirse si me sonría de aquella manera.

Y así fue, me puse mi abrigo y una bufanda para salir a caminar con Edward. Era absolutamente raro caminar por el bosque de Forks con este frío, pero ya debía haberme acostumbrado luego de vivir diecisiete años aquí, ¿no?

No, la verdad aún no me acostumbraba.

Cuando íbamos saliendo, nos encontramos a Emmet.

-Bella, en una hora podemos irnos. Charlie está en busca de quien sabe que bandido en Port Ángeles.

-Bien, de todas formas, voy a salir.

-¿Con quien?

.Bella y yo vamos a trotar un poco por el frío- sonrió Edward.

-Uy… que feo… ¿te rompo la cara, Eddie?

-Calma, yo primero camino.

Los dos se rieron como si se tratara de un chiste interno. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Me pierdo de algo?

-Ahora, no- contestó mi hermano-. Como te dije, Eddie, a Bella no creo que le guste siquiera trotar contigo. Mucho menos correr.

-¿Por qué?- se quejó él.

-Solo cállate y no hagas nada por lo cual deba dejarte tu cara bonita rota- sonrió con una falsa dulzura.

Caminamos por los bosques de alrededor de su casa sin decir nada. Hacía mucho, demasiado frío. El silencio existente era demasiado agradable como para que llegue a convertirse en algo incomodo.

-Entonces…- comenzó, y cuando abríamos la boca salía un poco de vapor por el calor acumulado en nuestro interior- ¿irás a la fiesta de los Black?

-Creo que recuerdo haber dicho y obligada a decir que si.

-Ah… Claro- suspiró-. Bella, escucha, no me gusta la forma en que nos hemos tratado en los últimos siete años.

-Todavía no entiendo porque, de la nada, has decidido volver a hablarme- admití.

-Nunca decidí dejar de hacerlo. Fue algo involuntario. Además, me estoy dando cuenta de cosas, cosas que me confunden, Bella. Cuando… en el momento en que ocurrió eso hace años… Tú y yo necesitábamos más que nunca apoyarnos mutuamente.

-Y tú buscaste a Tanya, según recuerdo.

-Éramos niños, Bella- se detuvo de andar y me miró a los ojos.

-Hasta hace dos meses, no, y se perfectamente cuanto me odias por lo que pasó, Edward. No es necesario que intentes quedar bien porque te sientas culpable.

-¿Piensas acaso que esos besos fueron para quedar bien y aminorar mi culpa?

-No lo sé, eso dimelo tú- le espeté, medio enojada.

Edward me tomó por los hombros y dijo:

-No fue así. Y es hora de que olvidemos todo.

-Tú no lo olvidaste en siete años. Me insultaste y pisoteaste toda mi adolescencia. Tú y tu novia me trataron peor que una basura desde aquel día.

-¿Novia? Dios, Bella. Tanya no es mi novia. Ni amigos hemos llegado a ser. Yo… yo no la quiero, no como te quiero a ti.

-De todos modos- ignoré la ultimo-. No estamos hablando de Tanya.

-¿Quieres seguir con el otro tema?

No dije nada y miré el cielo gris entre la niebla.

**Edward pov)**

-Bella, mírame, esto hay que solucionarlo, ahora- dije, aunque me dolía también el conversar de estas cosas-. Fuiste tú quien me insultó y no aceptó lo que pasó.

Ella me miró fijamente, con dolor en sus ojos, se le escapó una lagrima.

-No… no me gusta hablar de eso.

Se dio vueltas. De seguro no quería que la vea llorar. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás.

-Yo sé que te dolió- le dije con el rostro entre su cabello caoba-. Eso pasó hace años ya, Bells.

Se dio media vuelta y me dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, no debí tratarte así. Tú no tenías la culpa y estabas en todo el derecho de defender a quien tú querías, pero… me dolió que…- se detuvo de hablar.

-¿Qué te dolió tanto, Bella?- dije, preocupado.

-Que… No, nada, tonterías.

-Quiero saber- insistí.

-Bueno, también fue desagradable que prefirieras a Tanya en vez de ami. Aunque pasó lo que pasó, me hubiese gustado ayudarte, pero no me diste la oportunidad.

-Bella, eso es pasado. Ellos ya no están, aunque su vida fue la más triste que pudo existir o la más feliz. Quizá enserio se amaban. Y sé que fue una de las cosas más tristes que nos puedan pasar en la vida.

-De todos modos, el pasado es pasado- citó-. Y no creas que estuve enojada todo este tiempo por eso.

-¿Fue por lo de Tanya?- intenté adivinar.

-Bueno, si… No. La verdad, no sé. ¿Sabes? Creo que fue todo, Edward. Creo que las cosas debieron ser así y no hay vuelta atrás. No podemos dar un giro en el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos; ella se apartó.

-Obviamente, eso no ocurrirá. Todo quedó claro. Ahora, ¿podemos volver a nuestras vidas normales en las cuales nos odiamos y me insultas con Tanya? Enserio, esto- nos señaló-, no es normal, y me asusta.

-Creo que a lo que temes es a que yo te quiera. A descubrir cuan equivocado hemos estado. Pero a mi me agrada esta sensación.

-No…

**Vaya, al fin te decides,** habló la voz en mi mente. _Cállate,_ le grité,_ eres un idota._** Sam, dime Sam, Eddie. **_¿Cómo la conciencia del Caballero de la…? _** Si, es una irónica coincidencia. De todos modos, me alegro de que al fin sentemos cabeza. ¡¿En diecisiete años ni una sola novia? Me pregunto como será la conciencia de Bella. Probablemente igual de linda que ella..**_ Ya, cállate. _** Tienes razón, no la hagas esperar.**

Puse los ojos en blanco. Bella malinterpretó esto y dijo:

-Veo que te aburro.

-¡NO! Solo.. Bella, el tiempo si se puede volver atrás. Recuperemos el tiempo como los amigos que siempre fuimos de niños.

-Yo… No lo sé, Edward. Tiempo, el tiempo decide las cosas.

-No, las personas dejamos que este nos domine. Y para probarte todo, te propongo que vayamos juntos a la fiesta de Black, de forma formal y sin obligaciones.

-Pero…

-Bien, si es un poco de obligación- sonreí.

Ella asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

**Bella pov)**

Los días siguientes en la escuela pasaron especialmente normales. Edward ni yo mencionamos ningún tema delicado, y se lo agradecía. Adoraba, si, sé que es cruel, ver la cara de ira de Tanya.

El jueves, camino a biología, encontré a Jacob esperándome.

-¿Qué hay, Jake?

-Nada especial. Solo quería preguntarte algo, como amigos, claro. Porque lo somos… ¿no?

-Claro, ¿qué querías decirme?- pregunté, sonriendo

-¿Tú y Cullen tienen algo?- tenía sus dientes medio apretados y se veía tenso.

-No entiendo- mentí, nerviosa.

Jacob y yo éramos amigos Claro que si, desde que tenía el menos catorce años.

-¿Él y tú son novios?

-¡¿Qué? No, claro que no, somos amigos.

_Creo_, dije en mi interior.

-OH, eso es un alivio- suspiró.

-¿Alivio? ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada. De todos modos, ¿irás a la fiesta? Me muero de ganas de que vayas.

-Bueno, gracias, Jacob.

Se iba a despedir y me dio un pequeño abrazo con un solo brazo.

Una falsa tos nos distrajo.

-Bella, vamos a clases.

-Eh… si, Edward. Adiós, Jake.

-Nos vemos luego, Bells.

Miró a Edward de una forma extraña, ambos susurraron, tan bajo que creo que me lo imaginé:

-Sanguijuela.

-Perro- masculló Edward.

Edward no me habló todo lo que restaba de día. Mientras ibamos a su casa para ordenar su estupido cuarto, dije:

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Me lo vas a decir o debo adivinarlo?

-No pasa nada- a pesar de sus palabras, yo sabía que mentía descaradamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes el ceño fruncido y maldices por lo bajo?

Silencio…

-¡Habla de una vez, Cullen!

-¡Diablos! Bella, ¿quétedecíaJacobBlackhacerato?

Dijo todo tan rápido y junto que ni siquiera lo escuché bien.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasó con Jacob, Bella?- aclaró.

-Cálmate, ¿por qué te enojas tanto?

**Edward pov)**

Bien, si, estaba celoso. ¿Y qué? **Al fin comienzas a entender el royo.** ¿Por qué Sam siempre se entrometía cuando estaba con Bella?

**Bella pov)**

Viernes, Dios, esto si que podía llamarse una semana colmada de locuras. Camino a mi casillero pude ver a la hueca de Tanya apoyada en este.

Ignórala, Bella, ignórala.

-Oye, Swan, ¿por qué no te buscas una vida que valga la pena?

-Denali, ¿por qué no te buscas un cerebro que no sea de segunda mano usado alguna vez por Lauren o Jessica?

Ella se dio media vuelta y sonrió con suficiencia. No hice caso y abrí mi casillero.

Papeles, un montón de papeles en diferentes lugares de este. Muchos tenían la palabra zorra o cualquiera. Y otras que no estaba dispuesta a reproducir. Al final, una nota.

_Isabella: Cuanto me alegro que disfrutes tu compañía con Edward. De todos modos, será corta. Vesos, Tanya Denali._

Esa hueca superficial que no sabía escribir ¿se atrevía a insultarme por papeles igual a niñas de once años? No importaba, no iba a afectarme por mucho que me doliera el imaginarme la compañía de Edward efimera.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó él desde mis espaldas. Lo cogió con fuerzas de mis manos y lo leyó.

Le miré sin decir nada.

-Es una estupida, no le hagas caso.

-No iba a hacerlo- sonreí.

Edward se rió y me ayudo a sacar todos los papeles. Tomó mi mano para irnos a clases. No importaba lo que dijese Tanya, él tenía razón, había que recuperar el tiempo.

**Luego de ese largo capitulo llegó el final del cap, por cierto, soy Paula, la verdad, somos las tres, pero sobre todo yo. No actualizamos muy seguido por una maldita razón llamada: PRUEBAS DE SINTESIS. Si, fin de año es estresante. En fin, Tanya es una hueca. ¡No puedes escribir besos con V! La canción que canta Bella es Emergency de Paramore… Eso. **

**Besos, cariños y abrazos: L3 Cullen.**


	9. ironia, iro0nia, dulce ironia  chap 9

declaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa escritora Stephanie Meyer :D y lamentablemente solo la historia la inventamos nosotras :D

* * *

**ALICE POV)**

Genial, todo estaba listopara la fiesta de esta noche. El vestido de Bella era ... "wooo". Solo elegido por mi y nadie más. De todos modos, a Edward lo convenceria tarde o temprano, de que se colocara su traje.

Esta noche pasarian cosas inesperadas y entre ellas...

AH! No queria imaginarlo.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó Jazz.

- Si... no...¡AY! no sé - dije - ¿me queda bien mi vestido?

- Si, eres la campanita morena más sexy y bonita del mundo - dijo tiernamente Jazz... ¡por algo lo amaba tanto !

Era simplemente genial, habia planeado los disfraces de todo mundo, para que complementaran las parejas, incluso habia escogido los disfraces a los primos de Bella, que habian llegado a Forks.

- ¡ALI! ALI! apurate que llegaremos tarde - dijo Jasper - apurate que hay que pasar a buscar a Bella.

- Tranquilo Jazz, ya hay alguien encargado de ir a buscar a Bella.

**BELLA POV)**

No sé como Alice me convencio de utilizar este traje, era muy "sexy", pero eso no iba conmigo, aunque hay que decirlo, si no me hubiese convencido, no seguiria siendo "Alice Cullen".

Me coloque el traje, y estube lista, ya qque mi querida amiga, se habia preocupado de maquillarme y peinarme a su manera, aunque no puedo negar que ambos me facinan, no se como lo lograba esa niña, pero todo le sale como quiere, pero tendria tiempo de desquitarme con ella en el camino, por que supongo que me vendra a buscar.

Debo decir que me extraño, que insistiera tanto en que me colocara especificamente este traje, algo se traia entre manos mi bajita amiga.

Senti un auto llegar, baje rapidamente, casi me voy de espalda cuando vi el volvo plateado y su conductor y dueño afuera de mi casa, sali y vi que el se bajo del auto, cuando observe su traje, me di cuenta de la insistencia de Alice. Él me sonrío, me acerque, nos miramos y dijimos al unisono:

- Idea de Alice.

- Eres la vampira mas bonita del mundo - dijo

- Tú el vampiro más sexy.

- Somos un duo de vampiros - ambos reimos.

- Vampireza, ¿y tus primos no vienen? - dijo mostrando su maldita sonrísa torcida.

- Están preparandose. Despues de todo, estan aqui solo dos semanas y no quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto sin ellos.

- Exelente, ¿vamos?

Camino a la playa "La Push", que era donde Jacob había preparado la fiesta, solo pude mirar la ventana, por que si fijaba mi vista en Edward, caeria rendida y se me olvidaria respirar.

¡ Estaupido "vampiro" sexy !

Antes de que llagasemos, un auto azul se interpuso.

- ¡Cuidado, idiotas ! - grito el conductor.

- Imbecil - siseo Edward.

Al fin llegamos a la fiesta, Alice estab esperandonos ahí su caracteristica sonrísa en la cara.

- ¡¿ no son lindo los vampiros?

- Chupasangres - escuche que se reia Emmet.

- Osito - mascullo Edward imitando la voz de Rosalie.

Alice estaba vestida de Campanita y Jasper de Piter Pan, Emmet vestido de Superman y Rosalie de Mujer Maravilla. De repente llego la ...niña de tanya, se iba a acercar a nosotros, cuando Alice se interpuso.

- Tanya, la fiesta era de disfraces, aunque siempre es bueno que te muestres tal cual eres - le dijo mi querida amiga, con odio, al ver que la zorra de Denal, venia vestida de bruja.

- ¿¡ Como te atrevez, duende con alas ! - escupio Tanya, acto seguido, Alice le quito su vaso de bebida a Rosalie y se la lanzo encima a Tanya.

- ¿Como te atrevez? - dijo esta pasmada - Te odio.

- Provaba una teoria: las brujas no se derriten con agua.

- Ya veras - Tanya se acerco a Alice con la intencion de golpearla, pero rapidamente se gano Jasper delante junto con Edward y Emmet.

- Con ella no te metes - dijo él segundo.

- No te atrevas a isultarla, no le llegas ni a los talones - exclamo Jasper.

- Bien - se indigno Tanya - pero alguien pagara esto, esta misma noche.

- ¡ Qu miedo, que miedo, que miedo! - canturreo Alice - la bruja del norte volvio y Dorothie la volvio a matar.

- Callate enana

Se fue, caminando apresuradamente. M senti mal, por ser la unica persona, incapaz de defender a Alice, de ser siempre la victima de las pesadeses de Tanya.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta Alice.

- No, ¿por que lo dices? - inquirí.

- Quiero presentarte a alguien - sonrío ella.

- ¿A quien? - quise asegurarme.

-Bella no confias en tus primos!

Mire de re ojo a Sam y Nessie, ambos con sus disfraces de "Cleopatra" y " Batman". Sam,con el pelo rubio y sus ojos cafes, su hermana gemela, era igual a él solo que más bajita. Ambos acababan de llegar de Chicago. Cursaban su ultimo año de escuela.

- Mira que me costo un mundo convencer a este, para venir a fiesta.

- Sabes que no me gustan - susurro él - Y no soy el unico, a Bella tampoco le gustan.

- Es cierto, pero un duende con cabellos negros me obligo a venir, y tú debes superarlo Sam.

- No puedo. ¿ Sabes cuan felices...?

- Bien, basta del pasado - grito Nessie - es una fiesta y venimos a divertirnos. Bella ven a presentarnos, a ese chico guapo de aya.

- No...

Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, me arrastraron hasta una esquina del lugar. Alli vi a Jacob, vestido de faraon de la fiesta. Se veia... se via bien. Tenia que ser sincera conmigo misma. Jacob era alguien con un estado fisico " sano".

- Hola Bella, te vez... wooow.

Me puse roja y baje la vista.

- Gracias.

- Jacob ... ella... es mi prima, Rennesme, y el es Sam, su gemelo.

Nessie y Jacob se miraron, ... se miraron... se miraron ... y el resto fue magia.

-Yo me voy - dijimos Sam y yo al unisono.

Él siguio, llevandome a otro lugar. AY! ¿A quien diablos buscabamos? Me quede ahí quieta, hasta que hable con Sam.

- ¿Quieres que te presente a alguien? - Alce las cejas.

- No me vas a distraer, Isabella Swan - sentencio.

- Por favor. Luego buscamos a tu amigo.

- ¿A quien conoceremos?

- Al amor de tu vida - reí

- Habla en serio, Bella - dijo en tono lamentoso

- Bien, solo a mis amigos - le calme.

Le guie hasta la barra, donde se encontraban Alice, Rosalie y Emmet, junto a estos Leah Clearwter.

- Chicos, aqui esta Sam Uley Swan, y Nessie esta " enamorando" a Jacob.

- No quiero saber que pasa ahí - se burlo Emmet.

Luego de saludarlos y presentarlos, Leah se acerco a Sam y le dijo:

- Hola, soy Leah - su tono de voz era seductor y sin inhibiciones, con aquel traje de gatubela.

- Sam - contesto él, tajante - Bella, ¿donde estan tus otros amigos?

Ella se fue, moviendo sus caderas mas de lo normal.

Sam la miro un momento y despues a Emmet.

- Uy... estas matando - se rió Emmet

- Fuiste demaciado indiferente - le reprobe.

Él me tomo del brazo y hablo en un susurro:

- No me gusto su actitud.

- Es ciertoque Leah se comporto como una zorra por fuera, pero por dentro se que es simpaticca. Y no..

- ¿ Me buscas pareja? - se indigno

- No, pero tampoco te haria mal conocerla. Y no te pido que se casen, solo conocela.

- Bien, pero no te prometo nada - y me beso la mejilla.

Sonreí abiertamente. Y Sam se iba a ir, cuando dijo:

- ¿Quien es el vampiro que te mira cmo psicopata? .

Me gire a verlo ahí , sentado en una mesa y observando de reojo a Sam.

- Es Edward - suspire.

Fui a su lado con Sam siguiendome.

**EDWARD POV)**

Sabía perfectamente que él no era nada de Bella, pero algo me hizo dudar en cuanto él la beso en la mejilla dulcemente y ella le devolvio la sonrísa. No queria armar un ataque de celos como el otro dia, cuando Jacob se digno a abrazarla.

De pronto, ambos me miraro y caminaron hacia mi. Dios, Dios, es me pásaba por psicopatear a Bella.

- Edward - dijo ella - él es Sam Uley Swan. Sam él es Edward Cullen, mi... jefe.

¿Su jefe? No, yo tenia que ser mas que eso a sus ojos.

- Y su amigo - reitere yo.

Ella me miro.

- Si amigo, y Sam mi primo- dijo ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¡¿Acaso él se llamaba Sam? ¡Igual que ... igual que... igual que esa vocecita que me hablaba.

- ¿ Sam? - pregunté.

- Si - contesto él - ¿ Por que razon, motivo o circunstancia mirabas a mi primita como acosador neuritico?

Si no hubiese estado maquillado por Alice como un vampiro, se notaria lo ruborizado que estaba.

- ¿Yo? No, claro que no. Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Paso algo?

- Mas o menos

Estaba total y absolutamente decidido a decirle a Bella que ... No estaba mu seguro que seria, pero definitivamente iba a ser uultimatum para ambos. ¿Y quien no se sentiria nervioso hablando con una mujer vestida de esa forma?

Se veia hermosa. Si, Bella Swan me gustaba, ¿Y que tanto? Total, no iba a perder nada declarandome. Quiza su amistad.

Despues de todo, me las arreglaria para que no sea asi. No la perderia de ninguna manera.

- Un momento - me dijo Sam - debo hablar con mi prima.

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunto ella, cuando el la guio lejos de mi.

- A buscas a Leah Cleawter.

- Claro.

**POV BELLA)**

Se veia tan ... extraño contemplar a Sam tan feliz luego de aquella terrible epoca, en la cual sufrio tanto, hace años atras. Y Nessie . Ella y Jacob tenian algo a primera vista.

Sam y Nessie, eran hijos de un primo de Charlie.

No creia que fuesen a llegar de la nada y menos en Noviembre.

Mientras observaba a mis primos, una voz de hombre me hablo:

- ¿Bailas?

* * *

hola chicas ! tanto tiempo ::D soy kristhel :D espero qeu les guste el capitulo :D les juro que en el proximo pasa algo qeu no se imaginan :O ! bueno les quiero hacer una encuesta en esta oportunidad:

**¿ustedes creen que Carlisle estubo cuando decapitaron a maria antonieta y luiz XVI? (ultimos reyes de francia) **

**bueno les dejo esta inquetud :D, espero que respondan :D**

cariños, abrazos y besos: L3Cullen (kristhel)

* * *

h


	10. caminando rapido

**declaimer: todos los personaje son lamentablemente de la fabulosa escritora Stephanie Meyer y solo los personajes son de nosotras :D

* * *

**

BELLA POV)

- ¿Bailas?

Me gire, para encontrarme con un muchacho alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Muy...guapo.

- ¿Quien eres? - pregunte

- Soy Demetri Vulturi, y ¿tu?

- Bella Swan

- ¿Bella? Yo vengo de Italia, y sin duda tu nombre encaja a la perfeccion contigo.

- Gra... gracias - tartamudee

- Acabo de llegar a Forks. ¿Tu eres de aqui?

- Si, Claro

- Entonces nos veremos mucho en el instituto, ¿no?¿en que curso vas?

- Segundo

- Oh, yo curso el final. Supongo que... En fin, ¿bailas conmigo?

- Yo...

- No, ella bailara conmigo - respondio el otro

- Disculpa... ¿ Y quien eres tu? - le desafio Demetri

- Edward Cullen, y voy a bailar con Bella, ahora

- Escucha Cullen...

- No escucha tu... ¿como te llamas?

- Demetri Vulturi

- Oh claro... En fin, Bella vamos a Bailar

- ¡Te dije que ella va a bailar conmigo!

La situacion era demaciado incomoda, hasta qeu yo cambie mi vista para ver a Seth, quien estaba disfrasado de payaso, sirviendo a los demas. De paso, escuche una conversacion de este, con Jacob.

- Jake yo...

- Seth, hermano, estoy ocupado - respondio él, señalando a Nessie

- No...

- Ay, Seth ahora no

Jake movio el brazo y empudo a Seth, quien sebalancio hacia atras. Mike y Tayler estaban mirando y lo volvieron a empujar, hasta que callo sobre una bandeja que tenia en sus manos, mojandose toda la ropa.

¡pobre chico!

¡ Jacob se comportaba como un bastardo! aunque tecnica,mente, el amor ciega, de eso él no tenia la culpa, si bien lo sabia yo.

Todos empezaron a reir ruidosamente. M e acerque a Seth quien estaba atonito. Una chica de la edad de Seth, cabello claro y ojos verdes, se acerco y lo ayudamos.

- ¿ Estas bien? - le pregunto dulcemente ella, disfrazada de angel.

- Si.

- Gracias Bella. Gracias...

- Kate, soy Kate Vulturi

¿ Vulturi?

- ¡Kate! - le grito Demetri - no ayudes a ese payaso torpe, lloron.

- Pero... - empezo a decir ella

- ¡Nada, vamonos a casa!

Kate no dijo nada , y se paro para irse con Demetri.

Este me miro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ciao, Bella

Su acento Italiano era perfecto y muy... Europeo

Pero lastima que era un bastardo.

- Seth hermano, ¿que te paso? - pregunto, Jcob recien danadose cuenta de lo sucedido.

- ¡¿Que le paso? - le grite yo con sarcasmo - Dios, Jake, lo dejaste caer, en el piso. Es tu hermano, lo empujaste !

- Bella, yo no... perdon, no me di cuenta.

- ¿ Perdon a mi, por que no le piedes perdon mejor a tu hermano?

Me di vuelta, y vi a Mike y Tayler mirandome fijamente.

- Y ustedes idiotas. Vayan a buscar un cerebro, no envidien a los que lo tienen, como Seth.

Salí de ese circulo de hienas, me fui junto a la playa de La Push, junto a las olas del mar.

No tenia ganas de volver a la fiesta. Podian molestarme como deseen en la escuela, pero la ira me supero.

Estaba absolutamente sola, cuando escuche unos pasos en la arena detras de mi. Empeze a asustarme al enteder que se aproximaban más y más.

Quería calmarme, mas no lo consegui y comenze a correr. La adrenalina corria por mis venas, sintiendo el peligro, asustada. Llegue al lugar donde estaban los autos.

Hasta que choque.

- ¡ah! – grite

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto ansioso.

- Un.. – apenas tenia aliento – alguien me seguia.

- Calma, calma, Bella.

- Edward … ¿puedes llevarme?

- Claro. Vamos. De todos modos, esa fiesta se puso extraña. Por cierto, fuiste muy valiente al defender a Seth.

- Fueron uno idiotas.

- Lo sé.

Ambos nos subimos al auto, para irnos de ese lugar.

Sin duda una larga noche.

Y aun no acababa.

**POV EDWARD)**

- Edward este no es el camino a mi casa

- Lo se – suspire

- Pero…

- Tú me dijiste que te llevara, pero nunca especificaste donde.

- ¡Edward! ¡llévame a casa!

- No. De todas formas, ya vamos llegando.

- ¿A dónde? – curosio

- A mi lugar favorito, y sera perfecto a tu lado – un momento YO dije ESO, Dios esto se me estaba escapando de las manos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

- Porque a lo mejor, no quiero estar con ninguna otra persona en este instante.

Todo quedo en silencio, llegamos frente a un bosque.

- No voy a entrar – dijo Bella

- Vamos, confia en mi.

Ella dudo pero me tomo de la mano, llegamos a mi lugar favorito, o como yo le decia " super prado".

El lugar estaba en forma de circulo perfecto, dando la luz de las estrellas en su hermoso rostro. Ella miro.

- Esto es maravilloso, precioso - dijo ensimismada, y luego me miro – y tienes razon es mas bonito a tu lado.

La abrase por la cintura y la di vuelta, nuestras narices se rosaban y…nos besamos. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello, me envolvi en su aroma dejándome lleno por este. Incline mi cabeza y la bese de nuevo, no se como llegamos al suelo, yo quede sobre ella. Bella correspondía a cada beso que le daba con una caricia en mi torso, ella me abrazaba del cuello. Mis manos subian desde su cintura a su espalda. Deseaba recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos. Baje mi boca a su cuello, Bella era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear y la tenia en mis manos. Ella se desiso de mi capa y la saco de nuestro camino. Yo saque su capa. Bella se estremecía con cada una de mis caricias, acaricio la parte de debajo de mi cabello, yo me acercaba aun mas a su boca, deseaba mostrarle cuanto la amaba, quería sentir su piel aun mas cerca; desvié mis mano al cierre de su vestido y lo retire, baje mis besos a sus hombros, su piel era suave , mire su rostro iluminado porla luz de la luna, era simplemente hermosa; sentia su respiracion agitada, pase mis manos por sus piernas, Bella acariciaba mi espalda con delicadeza. Volvi a atrapar su boca en un apasionado beso, me apoye con uno de mis codos en su costad, ella beso mi cuell, yo le estaba acariciando su mejilla, me acerque a su oido y le empeze a susurrar que la queria, ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso dulcemente, pero de pronto la pasion nos consumio de nuevo, y el beso se hizo mas profundo, me apreto más contra su cuerpo, baje mis besos a su pecho.

**POV BELLA)**

Realmente estaba disfrutando los besos de Edward sobre mi piel, y sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, se sentia realmente bien. Nuevamente senti la precion de sus labios contra los mios.

- Eres hermosa - dijo besando mi cuello - te adoro

- yo igual te adoro - el levanto su mirada, y pude ver el intenso brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Puse mis manos en su cuello, para poder atrapar sus delicioso labios en un maravilloso beso. Me sentia tan bien, bajo su cuerpo, era tan calido, él es perfecto, le acaricie su espalda desnuda.

No sabia, no recordaba ni deseaba recordar, como llegamos a esto, pero me agradaba demaciado para ser real.

Edward me abrazaba más a su cuerpo, y me entregaba a él con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no eramos, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, eramos una sola persona. Nos complementabamos en el momento. Sus ojos se abrieron sin dejar de besarme. Y lo oimos.

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¿donde estan?

Nos observamos como dos complices en un crimen, dos amantes...

Y en ese momento lo eramos.

Nunca me habia vestido tan veloz. ni siquiera cuando iba a llegar tarde al instituto, me ponia la ropa asi de rapido. Cuando me di cuenta Edward ya estaba listo. Nos sentamos en el pasto, cuando Emme aprarecio en rente de nosotros.

- ¿Que sucede aqui? - dijo molesto.

- Nada hermanito, solo caminabamos

[**N/A: RECUERDEN EL CHISTE INTERNO DE EDWARD Y EMMET, EL DEL CORRER]**

**-** No es lo que tu crees, Emmet - le explico Edward.

- Solo fue un paseito - trate de calmar a mi hermano. que estab rojo de tanta furia.

- ¿ Y por que estan tan agitados? - respiro profunfo, apretando los puños.

- Es que corrimos un poco - dije nerviosa.

- Ahora si , eres hombre muerto Cullen - amenazo.

- Emmet... amigo, no es lo que tu crees, solo caminamos rapido - miro fijamente a Edward, su camisa estaba mal abrochada, luego me miro, y me di cuenta queno habia terminado de abrochar mi vestido.

- Te rompere la cara, Eddie - se abalanzo sobre él

Lo tomo del cuellos y empuño su mano.

- Emmet, basta, detente - le dije desesperada, mientras tiraba de su camisa.

- No dejare, que este bastardo te toque un pelo, ¿escuchaste? - *tranquilo que no me toco solo un pelo*no, dios que estaba pensando!, por favor Bella, ubicate !

- Emmet, el no me hizo nada - *nada que no quizieras* ya Bella, suficiente, calmate... respira.. y piensa que hacer para que Emmet no destrose ese bello rostro.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó

Me mordí el labio y dije:

- Si, calmate.

Luego de un enorme silencio, Emmet se carrespeo la garganta. Tenia el ceño fruncido y la mirada dura, fria. ¿Algo realmente malo vendria despues de esto? De todos modos, tampoco era que me arrepintiera de algo...

Y no habia llegado a nada más.

- Vamonos a casa Bella.

- Emmet... - dije.

- He dicho a casa - ordeno.

- Escucha...

- No pienso escuchar nada. Nos vamos ahora. Charlie esta preocupado, y no creo que que quieras, que le cuente esto.

Asinti con la cabeza y me resigne. Cuando ibamos caminando, antes de salir del magico lugar, que mi hermano convirtio en amargura, el dijo:

- Conste que nuestra amistad quedo hasta aqui, Edward.

- Amigo... - trato de decir Edward.

- ¡NO DIGAS ESO NUNCA MAS! - grito Emmet, dandose vuelta, y siguiendo su camino, llevandome a mi con él.

* * *

hola chicaaaaaaaaaas :D tanto tiempo ! soy kristhel !se que el capitulo de hoy , fue fuerte , pero podran ver que se describe , con cariño y dejan ver un poco mas sus sentimientos :D quiero que quede claro que Bella aun es virgen no alcanzo a pasar a mayores, :D bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review ! que lo que nos anima a seguir escribiendo, es que a ustedes les guste las cosas locas que escribimos.

bueno las queremos mucho :D

cariños , abrazos y besos: L3Cullen (kristhel)


	11. consecuencias

**POV BELLA)**

En el camino de regreso a casa, nadie dijo nada. Tampoco deseaba escuchar ningún reproche por que no era una niña a la cual habían pillado enfragante.

- Me iré a la cama - dije.

Subi las escaleras corriendo. Me duche y me puse el pijama. No queria hablar con nadie, pero aún así encendí el notebook y abri mi facebook. Ahí; como por arte de magia estaba conectada Alice.

Alice: ¿Que paso con..?

Yo: ¿Con que?

Alice: Con todo.

Yo: en resumen, Emmet llego a donde estaba con Edward y comenzó a creer lo peor.

Alice: ¿Y te gusto lo que paso? ¿que piensas de ello?

Yo: No lo sé... Creo que...

Iba a seguir escribiendo, pero sono mi celular., Lo tenia junto a mi asi que conteste.

- ¿Diga?

- Bella, oh, Dios, cuentamelo todo - ordenó ella.

-Alice, pero si estamos hablando por facebook - le recordé.

- ¿Qué? Bella, Dios, obvio no.

- Pero si...

- Un minuto, ¿si?

Escuche que sus tacos corrian hasta lo que debia ser su cuarto.

- ¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

- Alice, baja la voz, ¿con quien hablas por telefono? Ya lo debes tener sordo.

- Pues es Bella y esta acostumbrada a mis gritos.

Ay, ay, ay, ¿Edward? ¿No era Alice? Estupido facebook.

- Alice... - escuché que comenzaba a decir Edward.

- Primito, estas tan rojo como un tomate. Vaya. Y si tanto quieres hablar con Bella... ¡ Enviale una solicitud de amistad!

Ok, eso era algo que podria aver evitado, si no hubiese tenido la brillante idea de hablar por facebook con alguien para olvidarme de Emmet.

Segui revisando antes de dormirme, luego de dos horas escuchando a Paramore y a Muse.

Tenia dos solicitudes de amistar:

Edward Cullen / Demetri Vulturi

Ahhhh ! ¿Qué hago?

Ay , no me estaba comportando como Alice. Solo era internet. No era como si Demetri fuera un psicopata o Edward un acosador.

Acepté a ambos y despues me desconecte. No queria encontrarme con nada nuevo aquella noche.

Desperte con una enorme lluvia que se sentia afuera. Después de vestirme, me di cueta de que la lluvia sesaba con el paso de los minutos. Ví por la ventana que Charlie, al ver que el escaso sol salía, tomaba una caña de pesar. Se iba a practicar su"deporte". Bien , era domingo; la religión de Charlie: una caña de pescar.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras a desayunar. Allí estaba Emmet, enojadisimo y terminando de comer sus huevos revueltos.

- Buen día - dijé

Silencio... y más silencio...

- ¿No me diras nada? - pregunté.

- Si lo dijiera, no te gustaria. La verdad es una.

- ¿En serio?¿Y cual es, segun tu?

-Eres igual a ella - masculló, con asco en su mirada.

- ¿A quien? - susurré, temiendo de la respuesta.

- ¡A Renne! Una ramera igual que ella. No me digas que no hacias nada con Edward por que no me lo creere. ¿Quieres que te lastime otra vez?

- No lo hará - susurré, sin ni siquiera molestarme en llorar. No iba a hacerlo. Dijimos que eso había quedado solucionado...creo.

- Eres solo el reemplazo de Tanya. Una ramera como Renee que se conforma con las sobras. - me caerque a él y le di una bofetada , muy hermano mio sera, y puede ser una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarme asi.

Fuí hasta la puerta y salí caminando. No corríendo y llorando, nunca tan dramatica.

- ¿A donde vas? - escuché que preguntaba.

- Que te importa.

- Soy tu hermano mayor, y eres menos de edad.

- Esta ramera, va una de esas casa de colores - dije con sarcasmo.

No tenia claro, a donde iria, pero un paseo por Forks, escuchando musica en mi Iphod tampoco era ml idea. Estube caminandounas cuadras mientras escuchaba "missery bussines" de Paramore.

Al final, sin nisiquiera fijarme por donde caminaba, pasé por fuera de la casa de Tanya Denalí. ¿Qué carajos hacia en la casa de ella? Intenté pasar de largo, pero vi que la rubio oxigenada no estaba sola, justo en la entreda de su hogar, ahí como una idiota me quede viendo como ella hablaba con Edward.

¡No! Pero si él...

Él me dijo...

No , Emmet tenia razón, yo no era nada, yo era sollo un consuelo, una ave de paso, un juego, nada más. ¿Edward nunca me quizo? Ese estupido: "Bella te adoro"... no fue más que otra de sus mentiras.

Respire profundamente é intente calmarme de una vez por todas. No, no iba a llorar por Edward nunca ... más. Si el queria andar con una y con otra, bien , pero yo no iba a ser su jueguito. De todas formas solo hablaban. Me encaminé hasta el bosque, dejando todo atras.

**EDWARD POV)**

No sabía por que le hacia caso a Alice. ¿Ir a ver a Bella? ¿Caminando?Su estupido porch acababa de quedarse sin gasolina, y según ella, no tenia tiempo que perder para irse de compras, asi que le preste mi volvo, practicamente obligado... pero bueno era Alice, ¿quien puede negarle algo a ella?

Ahora, mientras caminaba, vi a Tanya en el porton de su casa. **¡Dios esa chica nos sal hasta en la sopa! **_Te apoyo Sam._

- Edward, ¿que haces aca?

- Voy a casa de Bella - dije, sinceramente Y es que no podia olvidarme de ella luego de todo cuanto ocurrió anoche. Me dolía muchisimo perder la amistad con Emmet, pero lo que sentia con ella era tan fuerte, la queria demaciado, como para olvidarla, solo por su hermano.

- ¿Tienes un minuto para mi? - preguntó, con muy mal finjida dulsura.

- Eh... si, yo creo - me encojí de hombros.

- Edward, estoy realmete indignada. Tu y yo teniamos algo antes de esa ridicula apuesta que hiciste.

- ¿Algo? ¿De que?

- Edward, somos la pareja ideal.

- No...

- ¿Sabías que Bella y el nuevo tienen algo?

-¿Que? No lo siento, no te creo, ella no es como tú - **si, Bella no es una ramera.**_Sam, tampoco hay que insultar a Tanya._**Edward, la verdad duele, yo solo digo lo que tu y yo pensamos.**

- ¿Que piensas de mi?

- Que eres una mentirosa, una falsa, y la ultima persona que me gustaria ver,en la vida. - **Hui ! fuerte declaraciones.**_Pero ciertas , Sam._

_- _¿Y si yo fuera Bella?

- La mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la más hermosa, y la unica con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida, ¿entiendes? - **hasta que al fin reaccionas hombre, me estaba preocupando nadie es tan lento, hasta Tanya se habia dado cuenta antes que tu. **_Sam... _**Ya me callo, me callo.**

- ¿Y lo que ocurrio anoche?

- Fue un error, Tanya. Esas cosas pasan cuando uno esta en una fiesta, asi solo, y viendo como todos se divierten, fue solo un baile, y fue tecnicamente obligado. - **tu y tus ideas de ser amables con quienes no se lo meresen.**_Sam... basta.._** ya , guardo silencio.. ya..**

- Edward, no puedes hablarme asi. Yo te ayude cuando ocurrió eso... ¡No Bella!. Ella te dejo a un lado, ni siquiera te dio ese "apoyo de amiga" que tu necesitabas. Se ha hacho la victima todos estos años, cuando solo es una vil ramera -** El burro hablando de orejas, ramera sera ella, no Bella.**

- ¡No vuelvas a hablar nunca más de Bella de esa manera , Tanya!

- ¡¿Es que no entiendes? Yo..Yo.. te amo.

Se acerco peligrosamente y casi atrapo mis labios con los suyos. Ay.. no.. ¿otra vez? Mi vida no podia ir peor en tan poco tiempo.¿Cuando iba a entender esta chica?

- Sabía que no te ibas a resistir, ¡vamos a mi cuarto! - ¡**Dios , a esta chica solo le falta el cartel de "me vendo"!.**_Sam..._** !ya , ya .. no dije nada !**

**-**No Tanya, entiende. Yo no te amo. Yo siento algo demaciado fuerte por Bella... no se si es amor, pero lo descubrire a medida que pase el tiempo.

- ¿Que?

- Si, lo siento pero las cosas son asi.- suspiré

Ella frunció el seño y comenzó a golpearel piso con su taco.

- ¡Ahhhhh ! Te odio, odio a la estupida perra de Isabella.

- Tanya, calmate, por Dios... - ¿**Ed, tienes el numero del manicomnio? **_Lamentablemente, no._

- ¡No. Ni por Dios, ni por mi, ni por ti !Te odio, Edward Cullen. Y espero que Bella ... ¡Quiero que se muera! ¡que se pierda en el bosque y que se muera!¡Espero que se caiga de la esclera! ¡No! ¡Que la atropelle un auto! ¡Que te arrepientas de lo que dijiste! ¡Y que llores por su perdida, idiota! ¡Bella morira!

- ¡Callate! - grite desesperado

¿Bella muerta? No, eso si que no. No podía explicar el dolor que me producia esta ridicula alucinacion por culpa de Tanya. **Ui ! si hasta mi me dolio !**

- Te molesta, JA. Y yo que solo lo suponia. Por cierto, ¿No fue ella la que paso por aqui hace uno minutos?

- ¿Que?, No, tu mientes.

Se río como una maniatica. **Viste, te pasa por olvidar andar con el numero del manicomnio.**_Tienes razón._**Siempre la tengo.**De seguro, era otra de sus trampas.

Di media vuelta y me fuí a mi casa. Bella debia estar en su hogar arreglando las cosas con Emmet, ojalá tenga más suerte que yo, y Emmet tenga un poco más de compación con ella .

**holaaaaaaaaaa ! bueno espero que les hay gustado... no se imaginan lo que viene , y para que vean que no somos tan malas, les dejamos aqui un adelanto:**

- ¿Bella esta contigo? - dijo desesperado, Emmet.

- No, Em no , ¿por que? ¿que paso?, ¿Bella esta bien?

- No, no lo se, no la encuentro y Ed... - su voz se corto EMMET SWAN estaba LLORANDO.

- Em, ¿que pasa?, Bella..., NO, ¡dime que paso!

- No es Bella, Ed... es Charlie...

- ¿Que tiene Charlie?

**bueno ese es el adelanto ! espero que les haya gustado !**

**nos leemos en el proximo capitulo !**

**cariños, besos y abrazos : L3Cullen. =)**


	12. Adios Charlie

**Adiós, Charlie.**

**BELLA POV)**

¡Las cinco de la mañana y yo seguía aquí, en el bosque! ¿Acaso la vida estaba en mi contra? ¿Quería volver? Ah, que importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando hallar un lugar mas seguro. Cosa que parecía ser imposible en este lugar tan terriblemente lleno de ruidos, de gritos de animales extraños que mi retorcida imaginación de chica asustada exageraba el doble o el triple incluso. WOW, si que estaba asustada.

Hacía frío, pero al menos no llovía. ¿Quien me mandaba a ser tan orgullosa con Emmet? Claro, solo a mi, ¿no? El orgullo no era malo… pero tampoco bueno. Este había sido quien nos mantuvo alejados a Edward y a mi durante siete años. Puras locuras, dos niños de diez no podían sentir tanto rencor… ah, ya daba igual. No podía ser tan miedosa y fácil de amedrentar. Había venido cien veces al bosque, sola, tarde, de noche. ¿Por qué ahora debía ser diferente?

Y, si , estaba celosa de Tanya, pero solo un poquito. Después de todo, lo quería , queria a Edward Cullen , ¿Que sacaba con negarlo?. Lo quería, desde siempre, porque es mi amigo y los amigos somos así. A pesar de este tiempo, odiándolo, amándolo, olvidándolo… todo era tan extraño entre nosotros dos. Acabaría volviéndome loca.

Me senté bajo un gran árbol, cerré mis ojos, hace horas que no comía, tenia sed, y el frío me consumía, debes ser como las seis de la mañana, aún estaba todo oscuro, empecé a recordar la noche de la fiesta, aquella tan genial y curiosa noche...

Me deje ir en un sueño profundo, aquel que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y que tanta falta me hacía. Probablemente no era seguro disfrutar de este en un lugar tan poco… confortable, pero eso carecía de sentido ahora. Solo se trataba de que mis ojos dejaran de pesarme, que mi cuerpo dejara de estar agarrotado y que pudiera escapar de esta fea realidad que me rodeaba ahora.

Algo dentro de mi, en el fondo de mi ser, me decía que algo malo ocurriría si seguía de esta forma, con mi ridículo orgullo, obviamente, cómo era tan pequeña, se trataba de mi lado inteligente y yo, tal cual siempre, la ignoré.

Escuche unos pasos, esa voz, la cual ya no era tan terciopelo como recordaba, que susurraba mi nombre. Tenía que admitir que su voz era hermosa, claro que si, pero un sentimiento de miedo, de dolor me inundaba. Algo estaba ocurriendo mientras yo hacía teatros más grandes que los de una telenovela de Alice. Sus fríos y, al mismo tiempo, calidos brazos me envolvieron y que me decía cerca del oído que todo iba a estar bien, que él iba a estar ahí, para mi, para cuidarme.

Pero.. ¿Quién protegía a esa persona que yo sabía estaba en peligro ahora? ¿Necesitaría aún esa ayuda? No abría los ojos, solo escuchaba pequeñas palabras, debiles, apenas unos susurros a lo lejos. Algo estaba mal, no conmigo, no con mi hermano, ni con Edward ni mis amigos ni primos… más profundo y letal… lo sentía dentro… y lo ignoraba solo para no sufrir de momento.

**EDWARD POV)**

Pasé toda la tarde relajándome, intentando olvidar las palabras y el incidente con Tanya. Esa chica si que me estresaba. Intenté llamar a Bella, una, dos, tres, cuatro… OK, lo admito, treinta vez, literalmente, pero la linda chica no estaba dispuesta a contestarme. No creía que Emmet fuera tan duro y sobre protector como para confiscarle su celular solo por besarse conmigo.

Eran las tres de la mañana, aún no podía dormir, me quedé escuchando música un momento… algo tenía que hacerme caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mi celular sonó, era Emmet, era raro que él me llamara, más después del "incidente" del otro día.**"Incidente****, así que así**** le dices ahora.****"**_Sam, ahora no.__ "_**Está**** bien, est****á**** bien****"**

- ¿Bella, esta contigo? - dijo desesperado Emmet, sin siquiera molestarse en tener un tono frío y despectivo conmigo.

Me puse de píe de golpe, de forma inconsciente, fue un acto reflejo.

- No, no, ¿por qué? ¿Bella esta bien?, ¿que paso?- exigí, asustado.

- No, no sé, no la encuentro y Ed... - su voz se corto.

¡EMMET SWAN ESTABA LLORANDO! Algo muy grave ocurría y yo iba a saber ahora mismo que ocurría.

- Em, calma, amigo- durante la desesperación de me olvidaron sus palabras de otro día, pero no las recordé, él si era mi amigo, aunque él no quisiera-, dime que paso, Bella... ¡no,! dime que paso.

Con cada segundo que pasaba me asustaba un poco más… ¡QUE DECÍA! Muchísimo más.

- Edward, no es Bella, es Charlie...

- ¿Qué tiene Charlie?

Solté el teléfono de golpe cuando lo escuché todo. WOW, no, esto… no, era mentira, claro que no podía estar ocurriendo. Algo en la información que me ocurrió debía estar mal, muy mal.

Me puse mi ropa nuevamente, saqué mi chaqueta del armario y salí corriendo, tenia que encontrar a Bella ahora, no podían ocurrir tantan desgracias en una sola noche. Recordé lo que dijo la p... lo que dijo Tanya. "**Dilo****, puta****, cuatro letras****, sencillo****.****"**_Sam, basta.__ "_**Ya****, está bien,**** guardo silencio****"**

Fui hacia el bosque, caminé, por no sé cuanto tiempo, posiblemente di pasos en silencio por un tiempo, tenía que apurarme si deseaba encontrarla en buenas condiciones. Después de todo, ella debía encontrarse fuerte para soportar lo que luego la esperaba, lo que, para su desgracia y la mía, podía destruirla completamente.

Su aspecto era tan frágil siempre, que me causaba temor el ser yo el portador de tan terrible noticia.

De repente mi mirada se poso en un gran árbol, ahí estaba, blanca, con los labios morados y tiritando de frío, aunque, al parecer, con semejante profundo sueño, apenas se daba cuenta de sus temblores. La llamé dulcemente para tantear su estado, rodeé su helado cuerpo con mis brazos para abrazarla un momento y que entre en un poco más de calor. Le susurré todo iba a estar bien, me arranqué la chaqueta y mi bufanda, y se las coloqué sobre su espalda, ella susurraba mi nombre, me pedía que no la dejara, obviamente le dije que nunca lo haría, que Dios me librara de eso. La tomé en mis brazos para sacarnos de aquel lugar, y caminé con ella hasta la salida, de bosque.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos en el camino. Aún seguía pálida y fría, pero sus labios ya no estaban de aquel extraño calor. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la deja en el suelo para que se pusiera de píe.

- Gracias - dijo suavemente, mirándome a los ojos con calidez.

- No te preocupes, todo por la persona que más quiero - tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un suave beso en los labios, casto sin obligaciones ni nada, al cual, para mi suerte, ella me respondió de igual manera.

Unos falsos aplausos sonaron tras nosotros.

- Que tierno, que bonito, que conmovedor - dijo Tanya con veneno -. Edward, se te acabo la imaginación, me dijiste lo mismo ayer por la tarde.

- Tanya, sabes perfectamente que es mentira - dije arto de todas sus blasfemias.

Pasé mi mano por la cintura de Bella. "**Si, esa ****chic****a ****mentía**** más que anuncio publicitario****". **_Exacto, Sam. _Tenía que concederle la razón a esa pequeña vocecita de vez en cuando. **"Siempre la tengo, tú eres el idiota que no quiere aceptarlo". **_OK, tenías que sacar tu ego ahora, ¿no? _**"Eh… si, Eddie".**

- ¿Seguro?, eso no es lo que dice esta grabación- sacó su celular de su abrigo.

Ya me harté de esta perra, se que no es forma de tratar a una mujer... "**Ella no merece llamarse mujer****"****.**_Tienes razón Sam, ese titulo le queda grande, no lo merece._ **"Señor, se ha iluminado Edward Anthony Cullen".**

Tomé la grabación en apenas unos minutos y la tire al suelo, esta se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando todo desarmado el maldito aparato.

- ¡Ya basta Tanya! Entiende de una vez, YO NO TE QUIERO, YO QUIERO A BELLA, escucha bien, a Bella, no a ti, deja de ser tan arrastrada y déjanos en paz -

**¿Andas con el numero del psiquiatra?**_No..._**Te dije que lo ****anduvieras**** trayendo.**** Nunca me escuchas, claro, ¿Quién le hace caso a la pequeña y simpática voz de la cabeza de Eddie? Exacto, nadie. **_Sam. _**¿Si? **_Técnicamente, nadie sabe que existes. No podrían hacerte caso jamás. _**Entonces, aprovecha que eres el único privilegiado de escucharme y tienes la enorme oportunidad de oír a la voz de la razón.**

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue. Me extrañó que no dijera nada o siguiera insultando, gritando, maldiciendo a nadie.

Giré a Bella, para que quedara frente mío.

- Bella - tome su rostro entre mis manos y le pregunté con miedo -, ¿Le crees a Tanya?

Ella me miro fijamente, se acerco y me beso fugazmente.

- No, no seria capaz de creerle a semejante rata.

Se me hinchó el pecho de felicidad. Pero esto no duró poco. Inspiré una enorme bocanada de aire y me preparé para decirle lo peor, lo que tanto temía. Ella ya se encontraba completamente bien, de píe. No podía creer que esto recayera en mi, era mejor de esta manera.

- Isa, siento ser el portador de esta noticia- musité-

- Edward, ¿que pasa?- cambió su rostro.

- Es Charlie- mascullé.

- ¿Qué le paso a mi papá? -

Vi que Emmet venia corriendo hasta nosotros, por lo visto le llegó el mensaje que le mande cuando encontré a Bella, era mejor que él se lo dijera.

Emmet, llego y abrazo a Bella.

- Lo siento tanto - dijo ella.

- Tranquila ya pasó - susurró Emmet.

- ¿Que le pasó a Charlie? ¿Por qué mierda nadie me quiere decir que le paso a mi papá?

- Él… Bella debes ser fuerte, tenemos que estar unidos, lo debemos superar, tenemos que superarlo - dijo Emmet.

- Emmet, dime de una vez que mierda le paso a mi papá-.

Emmet la abrazo, para fortalecerla para lo que venia.

- Bella, él …. falleció.

Bella se soltó del abrazo de Emmet y me miró.

- Dime que no es cierto, por favor, dilo - dijo, abrazándome de la nada.

- Bella... ya quisiera yo... que fuera mentira.. pero...

- No, Edward, dime que no, por favor -

Estaba como en shock, pero ninguna lagrima broto de sus ojos, solo reflejaban una gran pena ahogada.

Rosalie, llegó en auto a buscarnos, nos subimos, Rosalie no se separaba en ningún momento de Emmet, sabia que a ella le dolía ver a su novio así.

Pasaron horas, días… las noches. Todo seguía así.

Yo no me separe de Bella tampoco, no porque fuera su novio, pero ella me lo agradecía, no lloraba, apenas comía, llevaba dos días así, me tenia preocupado.

Estábamos a un día del velorio, iba caminando a la casa de Bella, aunque no haya derramado ni una lagrima, sabia el dolor que sentía, el dolor que estaba pasando, yo también lo sufrí, igual que ella, pero doblemente, mis dos padres murieron, y sabía lo importante que era el apoyo en estos momentos. Lamentablemente, la chica que quería ahora estaba peor que yo, al menos yo tuve a mis tíos con un futuro asegurado. Ahora ella se encontraba sola con su hermano, o al menos eso creía ella, yo la cuidaría toda mi vida.

Llegue a su casa, me abrió Emmet, me tomo del brazo, y me llevo hacia el jardín.

- Edward - dijo seriamente -, necesito hablar contigo.

- Vamos, ya lo estas haciendo - dije irónico, tratando de alivianar el ambiente - solo dime.

- Bueno yo quería darte las gracias, de verdad haz sido un gran apoyo para Bella... y para mi, yo se que te trate mal, pero tienes que entenderme, es mi hermanita, y ahora lo único que tengo es ella, y no la quiero perder, no quiero que le hagan daño, pero también te quiero como si fueras mi hermano, y no quiero que te lastimen tampoco, pero dado que se que la amas…

Lo miré con cara de pánico por lo que me vaya a decir, no se si podría vivir a esto, si Emmet me alejaba de ella yo no sería nada. Y también me sorprendió que se haya dado cuenta de que ... siento algo muy grande por Bella, no es que haya aceptado que la ame...

"**No te hagas, sabes que la amas, para que te complicas.****"**_Sam, ahora no._

- Si, no me mires con esa cara, se te nota de lejos que la amas, asi que .. puedes estar con ella, pero cuídala, protégela con tu vida - dijo de una forma tan seria que nadie hubiera creido que se tratara del chico que le rompía las sillas al profesor de física por aburrimiento- confío en ti ... amigo.

Esto no podía ser mejor, pero ojala hubiera sido en otras condiciones. Con menos cosas que lamentar.

- Gracias, gracias, prometo no defraudarte - dije.

Extendí mis brazos y él me dio uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso.

- ¿Mejores amigos? - pregunté.

"**¡Dios, ****pregunta**** algo más de hombre!****"****. **_Sam, __cállate__._**"Feo, ESO ME DOLIO, CULLEN".**

- Mejores amigos - afirmo él. - Vé te esta esperando.

- Gracias, no te defraudare.

Después de esta animadora conversación, me dirigí a ver a Bella, subí las escaleras, y noté que estaba mirando fijamente la ventana, tenia su pelo suelto y puesto sobre sus hombros despeinadamente, la piel pálida con ojeras bajo sus ojos café brillantes. Se veía hermosa, con una belleza sobrenatural, y la hacía más perfecta el saber que ella no lo notaba. No me había escuchado entrar, ya que no se movió, me acerque a ella y la abrase por la cintura, la gire hacia mi, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que se negaba a derramar, me miro fijamente parpadeo, y las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir se disiparon.

-Hola - le susurré, Bella me abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Hola, que bueno que llegaste, te extrañe - dijo, me miro, levantando la cabeza - gracias, por estar aquí para mi, cuidándome.

- No agradezcas - le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos - lo hago porque quiero, porque me importas, porque te quiero, porque nunca te voy a dejar, siempre estaré para ti - termine con un suave beso en sus labios, que se hizo más intenso.

- Edward - dijo con la voz agitada - necesito que sepas algo - dudosa, callo un momento, no la quería presionar, menos en este momento, pero no podía negar , que me daba susto lo que pudiera decir.

"**No te aflijas, confía en ti****"****. **_Gracias , Sam. _

Ella se sentó en su cama, yo me agaché para quedar a su altura, entrelazó sus manos con las mías, me miraba fijamente, y posó sus dedos en mi mejilla.

- Edward, yo te …- empezó a hablar.

Iba a decir... Iba a decirme algo importante, y no es que quiera ilusionarme, pero...

"**Pero****apuesto que te mueres porque te diga que****…" **_Ya __,cállate__ Sam, yo no quiero que me diga eso, s__é__ que no me ama , de hecho me odia, yo solo quiero que me deje quererla._**"****Si****,**** seguro, se supone que esta es la parte en la que yo tengo que ****fingí****r que te creo, por Dios****,**** Edward, que no me veas, no quiere decir que sea estupido.****" **_Ya __,__acepto que__no quiero solo eso de ella.__ "_**Claro que no, quieres eso y mucho más****"****.**_¿A que te refieres con eso?_** "****Sabes perfectamente a lo que quiero decir, si no, no hubieses actuado de esa ****forma****después**** de la fiesta.****" **_Mira, Sam.. o como te llames._**"****Me llamo Sam, aunque ****técnicamente**** soy t****ú, ****pero****…" **_Bueno__,__ como sea, Bella es diferente, yo la quiero m__ás__ que a cualquier otra persona._**"****Si, pero una cosa no quita la otra****, incluso lo que acabas de decir se agrega a la otra. Ja."**

Iba a replicarme a mi mismo o a Sam o a ... bueno, a él, cuando recordé el motivo de la discusión.

- Bella, ¿tú que..?- insistí, intrigado.

- Edward... Mi Eddie- dijo y sabia que estaba recordando el pasado-, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no te digo así? - me miró fijamente , como si en mi mirada quisiera encontrar recuerdos de la infancia-. Eddie, mi Eddie - repitió dulcemente-. Suena tan bien.

- Isa - susurré.

- Eddie, yo...

**BELLA POV)**

Ya era hora, no lo podía ocultar más tenia que decírselo, necesitaba volver a creerle, y como no hacerlo después de todo, él había estado ahí para mi todo este tiempo. Aún no lo puedo asimilar, mi padre muerto, y por mi, por mi culpa, de solo recordarlo siento una presión en el corazón, y él esta aquí para cuidarme, no se como lo hace, pero siempre está conmigo en los momentos duros. Edward es mi ex mejor amigo, y lo más importante, ese sentimiento de amistad perdura, el afecto, los sentimientos que siento ahora por él son más fuertes que los del pasado, estos se fueron fortaleciendo por momentos como este, momentos difíciles. Cuando está Edward, el dolor se disipa, es como una morfina que me ayuda a superar el peor dolor, no del todo, pero si se acercaba me sentía en paz. Cuando el dolor era menor, en unas circunstancias que no sean estas, era la cura.

Una especie de dopamina especialmente para mi.

Él tenia la vista perdida, pero de pronto retomó la conversación.

- Bella, ¿tú que..? - dijo intrigado.

Recordé viejos tiempos, en los que jugábamos en el patio y mi mamá nos llevaba galletas, ahí cuando era mi amigo, mi Eddie (**N/A:** **de ahí la reacción de Bella cuando Emmet molesta a Edward diciéndole Eddie, porque para ellos tiene un significado especial).**

- Edward… MI Eddie - susurré, asimilando mi recuerdo - ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no te llamó así? Eddie, mi Eddie. Suena tan bien

Me acordé del tiempo en el que hacíamos caminatas eternas por el bosque en las que no podía pasar un minutos sin que estallara una risa.

- Isa, mi Isa - murmuró imitándome, mire nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Edward siempre estaba ahí para sujetarme cuando me caía, o cuando paseábamos por el bosque, él me llevaba de la manos, para evitar que yo tropezara o si no, me cargaba en sus brazos. Brazos que extrañaba de verdad. No aguantaba más, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él, aunque ni yo estuviera segura de lo que realmente pasaba en mi interior.

- Edward, yo te… -

No alcancé a terminar la frase porque, inoportunamente, llegó Rosalie

- Bella, puedo hablar contigo un momento - dijo, nerviosa. Cosa que era raro, el ver a la gran capitana del equipo de porristas en esas condiciones no era algo común.

-¿De qué? - pregunté, y es que, aunque mi relación con Rosalie había mejorado muy considerablemente, aún no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia ella.

- De… por favor, solo di que si, si te digo no me querrás escuchar - exclamó suplicante.

- Bueno, yo creo que me voy - dijo Edward.

Se acercó a mi y me susurró en el oído:

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente, bueno y otras cosas a medias, pero esas pueden esperar.

Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, y el color subió a mis mejillas, estas tomaron un tono rojo intenso, al acordarme de la noche de la fiesta, me dio una de sus benditas sonrisas torcidas y se fue. Siempre era así, a pesar de que estuviera mal, él siempre me hacía tener algo más de vida, aunque de la misma forma también podía quitármela toda de un solo golpe.

Rosalie se quedó callada. Pasaron unos minutos, y seguía sin decir absolutamente nada, no emitía ningún tipo de sonidos, movía sus manos nerviosamente. OK, esto se estaba tornando realmente incomodo.

- Rosalie, ¿vas a hablar? - dije, ya un poco impaciente.

- Bella, lo siento - susurró, rompiendo a llorar, hincándose para quedar frente a mi -. Yo no quería, pero es que éramos pequeños, y el era mi mejor amigo, y tu mi mejor amiga, pero me pareció tan mal la manera en que lo trataste Él no tenia la culpa y tú tampoco, mas igual lo juzgaste. Edward no era culpable de lo que hizo su padre, así como tú no tenias la culpa de lo que hizo tu mamá, él se quedo solo, ya que Elizabeth murió, y bueno su papá lo abandonó, tu mamá también te dejó, pero tu tenias a Charlie y a Emmet, con esto no me estoy justificando, y de verdad siento en el alma haber arruinado mi amistad contigo, yo te quiero sinceramente, y te considero aún mi mejor amiga, al igual que considero a Alice. Y me encantaría que Charlie siguiera aquí, que se hubiéramos arreglado las cosas ahora, así, pero que hubiéramos sonreído sin ningún dolor, pero no es así.

El discurso de Rosalie, me había hecho estar a punto de derramar unas lagrimas, me hizo darme cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con él en ese momento, ni Edward ni yo teníamos la culpa de lo que hicieron nuestros padres, esa locura que les provoco la muerte a ambos, mi hasta ahora ex amigo, nunca me había culpado de nada, aunque después me trato pésimo, pero eso… eso es cuento aparte.

- Bella, ¿me perdonas?- insistió, volviendo a sus estado nervioso.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú perdóname por que con mi actitud, los alejé de mi por orgullo, aunque yo le diría más estupidez.

- Mejor nos perdonamos mutuamente- sugirió.

Las dos reímos y nos dimos un abrazo.

- ¿Amigas? - pregunto

- Amigas - confirme.

- ¡! Son amigas de nuevo, ¡Que felicidad! - dijo Alice, si se preguntan de donde salio la duende, ni yo misma lo sé.

- ¿Estabas escuchando? - preguntó Rose.

- No, técnicamente solo estaba pasando por aquí, y vine a ver a Bella y no quería interrumpir su conversación, pero no es que escuchara adrede, claro que no, saben que no soy de esas- dijo tan rápidamente que apenas le entendimos, no se como esa chica lo hacia, pero bueno era Alice Cullen.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta.

- Pase - dije.

Y entró Edward.

- Chicas, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

- Adiós, Bella - dijeron las dos -

- Los dejo para que puedan despedirse como corresponde - comentó Alice de forma picara. Y ambas salieron, riéndose.

- Bueno, es hora de que te acuestes, mañana va a ser un día difícil -comentó Edward cuando las dos chicas estuvieron fuera de vista.

Ahora que él se iba a ir sentía como el dolor volvía a mi.

- ¿Me vendrás a buscar mañana? - pregunté

- Claro, estaré aquí -

Se acercó a mi y se acostó a mi lado, me besó dulcemente, creo que me estaba haciendo adicta a sus besos. Y comenzó a tararearme una melodía que yo reconocía muy bien.

**POV EDWARD)**

Después de que Bella se quedara dormida, le di un beso en su frente y salí de ahí, mañana será un día complicado, especialmente para ella y Emmet.

Increíblemente, mientras estaba en mi cama, escuchando a Debussy para dormirme, comencé a recordar a Bella, la noche después de la fiesta. No, no podía pensar en eso. "**Pero te gustaría hacerlo, eres un pillo". **_Sam, compórtate. _**"Imbecil, son tus hormonas adolescentes. Nos controlan a ambos". **_OK, esto es gracioso. Es tan enredado que es gracioso._

Llegó la mañana y me fui rápidamente a casa de Bella, hoy iba a ser el velorio de Charlie Swan- sonaba tan extraño decirlo de esa manera. Todo me traía a la mente recuerdos horribles de noches de pesadillas, los días en que, en medio de mi ira de niño, deseaba que Bella sufriera lo mismo que yo, que se quedara sola, pero luego me arrodillaba pidiéndole a Dios que me perdonara y que por favor nunca le ocurriera lo mismo que a mi.

Mis recuerdos nunca me han dejado ser completamente feliz. El pensar en la muerte de mi madre, el abandono de la persona que creía era mi ejemplo y su posterior muerte igual. Pero yo no importo ahora, en este momento lo único que importa es Bella y Emmet, sobre todo Bells.

Camuflé fácilmente las lagrimas que se me habían escapado.

Cuando vi a Bella se me partió el alma. Traía un vestido negro con pantys y botines con un pequeño taco. Un abrigo oscuro la cubría. Este color la hacía ver aún más pálida, tanto que parecía enferma. Me miró y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Me acerqué para abrazarla. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Ya es hora- anunció Emmet, intentando ser fuerte, pero yo veía su dolor cómo si pudiera leer su mente.

Nos subimos en mi Volvo. Bella se sentó delante en el copiloto, conmigo. Yo conducía con una mano y la otra la tenía entrelazada con la de ella. Iba completamente callada y temblaba levemente. Miré por el retrovisor que Emmet estaba pensativo y a Rosalie recostada en su hombro. Era tan extraño ver a mi amigo así, mi mejor amigo. Él, quien siempre era tan alegre y bochinchero.

Llegamos al cementerio y nos sentamos en los de adelante, reservados para la familia. Bella se apoyó en mi hombro, seguía con pequeños temblores. Cuando el cura nos pidió que nos preparáramos para el descenso del ataúd, un llanto desgarrados se escuchó

**Pov Bella) **

**(N/A: Chicas, si quieren así, si desean muchísima más emotividad, solo si quieren, por favor, si lo hicieran sería genial, pongan la canción "Viejo mi querido viejo" de Leo Dan para esta parte)**

_**Es un buen tipo mi viejo**_

_**Que anda solo y esperando**_

_**Tiene la tristeza larga de tanto venir andando**_

_**Yo lo miro desde lejos, pero somos tan distintos**_

_**Es que creció con el siglo con tranvía y vino tinto**_

No podía más, simplemente el dolor me quemaba por dentro, la garganta… sentía fuego en ella por retener demasiado el llanto y el sufrimiento. Me incliné hacía el hombro de Edward para, de esta manera, calmar el dolor.

_**Viejo, mi querido viejo**_

_**Ahora ya camina lerdo, cómo perdonando el viento**_

_**Yo soy tu sangre mi viejo**_

_**Soy tu silencio y tú tiempo**_

Mi padre, él, quien era mi refugio desde siempre, a pesar de que nunca nos lo demostrábamos arduamente, los dos sabíamos cuanto nos queríamos y necesitábamos. Él… ya no existía, no respiraba, no comía, no vivía… por nada. Sentí como el dolor acumulado explotaba y me dejaba respirar de mejor manera. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para quién?

_**Él tiene los ojos buenos y una figura pesada**_

_**La edad se le vino encima**_

_**Sn cardaban ni comparsa**_

_**Yo tengo los años nuevos y el hombre los años viejos**_

El sacerdote dio la orden de acercarnos para ver como bajaban el ataúd. Edward me abrazó por la cintura, pero no pude más, tenía que expulsar el dolor, y las lagrimas me atormentaban y consumían.

Un gemido salió de mi garganta, no lo pude controlar más y las lagrimas empezaron a caer.

_**El dolor lo lleva dentro tiene historia sin tiempo**_

Si yo no hubiese tenido la brillante idea de irme a internar al bosque esto no hubiese ocurrido nunca. Jamás se hubiera tenido que ver en la obligación de ir a buscarme y no le hubiera disparado aquel acecino que acabó con su vida, el misterioso hombre de cual nunca podré saber nada y solo mató al hombre ejemplo de mi vida por diversión o miedo al saber que era un policía. Maté a mi padre, alejé a mi madre, todos me dejan. Luego de seguro me abandonara Emmet… todos se alejarán de mi. ´

No podía parar de llorar, Edward era mi salvación en este mundo, me hablaba, me susurraba cosas cuando sabíamos los dos que nada sería cómo antes. Decía que iba a pasar, y así sería, porque yo no iba a seguir haciendo daño. Yo me iba a morir junto con Charlie.

Cuando el ataúd empezó a llegar abajo, yo me solté suavemente de Edward en un falso intento de arrojar algo de tierra al horrible agujero. Veía como se iba alejando, llegaron los murmullos, musitaban que me calmara. No podía, era absolutamente imposible. Me orillé demasiado al borde del lugar. De forma consiente, intentando que pareciera un accidente, me balancee como si perdiera el equilibrio y casi logro mi cometido, de no ser porque unos fuerte brazos me aprisionaron por la cintura firmemente.

Solo quería caer… ¡¿cómo no lo entendían?

Edward me atrajo hacía él y me abrazo. Me pegó a su pecho mientras observaba melancólicamente la forma en que el ataúd se llenaba de tierra y no quedaba ya nada a la vista.

"_Adiós, Charlie"_, pensé.

**Hola chicas, estamos secándonos las lagrimas. Por favor, ¡cálmense! Charlie… murió! No tenemos nada más que decir. La canción, y esperamos que la hayan puesto ¬¬ jajaja xD es muy.. Emotiva. Las queremos…**

**Saludos, cariños y abrazos: L3Cullen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: supongo que esta es la parte en la que mentimos diciendo que todo es de Meyer, bueno, OK, todo es de esa señora jajá jajá**

**Chapter 13**

No podía creer cuan cerca estuve de perder a Bella en un descuido. Era como si mi cuerpo y alma dependieras de todas y cada una de sus decisiones, esto no podía ser bueno, pero me gustaba sentirla así de cerca, y podía llegar a imaginar que a ella igual. Cualquier paso en falso de esa chica sería una perdición para mi.

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde el funeral de Charlie. Podía presumir de que el estado de animo de Bella había mejorado un poco, y gracias, estaba seguro, a la hermosa y perfecta última voluntad de su padre. No podía decir con precisión que éramos en aquel momento, ¿amigos? ¿Algo más? De todas formas, esos besos no eran de amistad.

No quería presionarla, mas eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba impaciente.

Alice me confesó que Bella decidió dejar el famoso club donde cantaban juntos con algunos otros chicos, aquel que vi esa tarde. Al parecer, mi ex mejor amiga estaba cambiando y tomando decisiones que probablemente la transformarían. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces, por lo que nadie deseaba seguir con la "música secreta" que preparaban.

El maestro de biología había renunciado de una forma bastante peculiar, al parecer, él y la secretaría mantenían un romance y en medio de todos los alborotos ocurridos últimamente, por lo que se escaparon en una aventura en las Vegas, dejándonos sin secretaría ni profesor. Nuestro muy eficiente director ya había contratado a una viejecita bastante amable y ahora conoceríamos a la nueva maestra de biología. Si, era una mujer.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar a clase?- le pregunté a Bella en la entrada del salón, mirándola con precaución.

-Edward, no puedo pasarme toda la vida pensando en las cosas malas, quiero avanzar, o al menos ese es mi propósito.

-OK, Bells, entiendo- le sonreí dulcemente.

-Gracias- asintió.

-Siempre que quieras pedirme algo, Bells, aquí estaré. Por cierto… -empecé a decir.

-¿Si…?

-Bella, ¿puedo confesarte algo?

-Claro, supongo- se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que… sé que ya no lo haces ni lo harás, pero yo te he escuchado cantar, ya sabes, cuando estaban en esa especie de "club" con Alice y los demás chicos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, bueno, ese día Emmet me puso nervioso con algunas preguntas, no sabía que decir, por lo que atiné a ir a verte a tu "club de lectura" - hice unas comillas en el aire-. Entonces los oí, eran geniales, no sé porque…

-Se acabó eso- me recordó.

-Lo sé…

-Ósea que tú ya sabías de eso, ¿no?

-Más o menos, no sabía en concreto de que se trataba… o se trató.

Ella rió.

-Bueno, será mejor que entremos a clase.

Ella avanzó hasta el salón para encontrarnos con la profesora, quien estaba acomodando unas cosas en el que ahora era su escritorio en su salón.

Era muy joven, la miré atentamente para pensar a quien me recordaba. Dios… ya sabía de quien se trataba. Su cabello castaño claro y liso le caía hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran café chocolate, oscuros y profundos. Era la viva imagen de Bella, solo que con el pelo más claro y, claro, le doblaba la edad al menos. Aún así, eso no cambiaba nada.

-Hola, usted es la profesora nueva- le dijo Bella amablemente.

-Si, mi nombre es Marie Dywer- la mujer se veía nerviosa, a pesar de esto sonreía.

-Soy Edward Cullen- dije de manera más o menos hostil, definitivamente era un bruto a la hora de dar bienvenidas.

Suerte que Bella me entendía un poco, porque apreció mi intento y me regaló una de sus sonrisas calidas.

-Isabella Swan- siguió presentandose mi amiga.

-Lo sé- se apresuró a decir la maestra-. Digo… vi sus expedientes, por eso lo sé- tartamudeó.

-Claro…- dijo Bells, confundida y con la misma desconfianza que yo.

-Bueno… eh.. Solo pasen a sentarse, chicos.

La clase pasó de una forma lenta, al parecer, a pesar de que Marie se veía nerviosa a la hora de presentarnos nosotros, era una maestra excelente. Explicaba de forma lenta y sigilosa. Esto no quitaba el que fuera rara.

Algo que no pasé por alto, era la manera en que miraba a Bella de vez en cuando, cosa que la chica parecía no notar, mas yo si. Esta última se veía tan dulce y pacífica cuando de vez en cuando reía por las cosas que le decía Alice al oído. Algo ocurría ahí, no quizá solo estaba siendo paranoico o sobre protector con mi ex mejor amiga, o tal vez no.

Después de clases, le pidió a los hermanos Swan que se quedaran a conversar un momento. Emmet habíha ido a buscar a su hermanita y lo descubrió viendo al tocar el timbre.

-¿Qué necesita?- preguntó Bella.

Bella pov)

-¿Qué necesita?- pregunté de la forma más amable posible.

-Eh.. Si, pero antes, ¿podrías llamar a Emmet?- pidió la profesora.

-Claro- asentí-. ¡Emmet!- le grité cuando vi que este estaba llegando por la puerta a buscarme.

-¿Si?- se giró mi hermano.

-Apresúrate, la maestra quiere hablar con nosotros, pero rápido, corre- le insistí, deseaba irme a casa de una maldita vez por todas.

-¿Segura que quieres que corra? Porque por mi, ningún problema.

-Si, apresura.

Esto causó que Edward riera aún más.

-No, Em, creo que Bella solo quiere que te apresures, no que corras, creo que eso no sería muy agradable de ver.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- pregunté, y sentí que mi voz sonó demasiado inocente.

-Créeme, no querrás saber- me aseguró mi amigo.

-Yo insisto, si quieren, puedo llamar a Rose y..

-No, amigo, gracias- dijo Edward, casi cayendo de la risa.

-Bueno, si no quieres verme correr, puedo hacer muchas otras cosas más…

Edward se rió, y creo que empezaba a captar porque se reían tanto, su sonrisa cómplice me daba muchas ideas locas que mi mente, la cual creía sana, comenzó a perturbarse con imágenes que posiblemente no desearía nadie poseer en su registro.

Haber, si lo pensaba bien, muchos chistes internos entre ellos, ¿acaso este par han estado haciendo cosas indebidas a espaldas de todos? ¿Emmet engañaba a Rose con Edward? ¿Tan irresistible era este último que mi propio hermano amante de mujeres no soportaba detener sus impulsos? Claro, todo calzaba ahora, por eso se puso celoso en el prado hace semanas atrás.

Claro, ahora lo entiendo. Edward.. ¿cómo pudiste? Nunca lo pensé de ti, Cullen. Dios, estaba exagerando, mi mente era demasiado malvada, pero me dieron unas ganas horribles de reírme desesperadamente frente a todos. Junta con mi hermano, descartada de mi agenda.

Pero no dije nada y le hice un gesto a Emmet para que se acerqué. Vi de reojo a Edward, quien observaba mis expresiones con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo?- me preguntó.

-Nada, Eddie.

Él asintió con la cabeza, extrañado, y no era para menos.

-Ustedes son lo hermanos, Swan, ¿no¡- comentó la maestra una vez le pusimos la debida atención. Quiero decirles que me alegro poder conocer a los hijos de Charlie.

Esto me dejó quieta, por eso, pregunté como puede:

-¿U… ustedes conocía a mi padre?- dije de un solo golpe.

Ella bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo, como si quisiese borrar algún recuerdo. Me pregunté que estaría pensando…

-Si.. Y, créanme, siento mucho la muerte de él. Fue… un gran hombre… Luego de la muerte de Renee, que no lo vi más.

-¿De donde conoció a nuestros padres?- Preguntó Emmet.

-Nosotros estuvimos en la misma epoca de Instituto hace unos dieciocho años atrás.

-¿Enserio?- me sorprendí.

-Claro, y ahora debo irme. Adiós, y, Bella, eres muy hermosa. Emmet, te ves fuerte- rió.

-Gracias- susurré.

Mi muy "humilde" hermano asintió con la cabeza solamente.

Ya en el auto de Edward, empecé a darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Sobre todo de que ahora vivía en..

Flash back

Carlisle nos miraba ansiosamente. Yo podía imaginarme algo de lo que se traía en manos, pero claramente no estaba preparada para lo que venía ahora.

-Bella, Emmet, me gustaría que hubiera una..

-Dígalo rápido, doc- dijo Emmet, relajado, como siempre. ¿Escucharía Reggie?

Puse los ojos en blanco y Carlisle rió.

-Charlie… él hace unos años me pidió algo muy especial. El día en que Renee murió para ser exactos. Él dijo que por favor cuide de ustedes dos el día en que no se encuentre para cuidarlos. Y veo que el día ha llegado.

-Pero, Carlisle, yo ya no soy menor de edad- le recordó el moreno.

-Lo sé, mas cuando él lo hizo… Esto no puedo decírselos, no ahora.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "cuidarnos?- pregunté.

-Pués… vendrán a vivir con nosotros- sonrió.

No, esto no podía estar pasando justo ahora. ¿EN QUE CARAJOS PENSABA CHARLIE CUANDO PIDIÓ ESTE FAVOR A CARLISLE CULLEN? Quizá no deba recalcarlo, pero… ¡CULLEN!

Emmet y yo nos miramos, pero solo pudimos decir:

-¡¿QUÉ?

Alice Cullen y yo en la misma casa: compras, ropa, mi.. Armario… NO.

Y.. Edward Cullen y yo en la misma casa. Era… solo era él. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Fin fash back

-Edward…- empecé a decir, intentando eliminar el silencio.

Emmet se sintió tristemente obligado a dejar que Edward conduzca luego de que Alice le haya quitado las llaves para comprar con Rosalie el otro día y se lo haya ensuciado un poquito.

-¿Si, Bells?

-Tú.. ¿eres gay?

-¡¿Qué?- gritó, pero sin dejar de conducir, aunque la velocidad se apresuró un poco.

-Si… yo…

Me intenté no reír, lo cual no era muy fácil escuchando la risa explosiva de Emmet.

-Ay, Eddie, que feo, mi hermana te pregunte esa clase de cosas.

-¡Cállate, Emmy! ¡Bella! Dios, ¿por qué preguntas eso a MI?

Alice tampoco se quedaba atrás con la risa, estaba muriendo.

-Pues…

-Edward, Ed, Eddie- comentó mi hermano-. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Platano o papaya? No conocía tus gustos, pero no te preocupes, no soy homo fóbico, aunque alejemos un poco nuestra amistad.

-Pero, Emmy, yo pensé que tú y Edward…

Entre mis dedos haciendo un gesto de unión.

-ISABELLA, NUNCA EN TU VIDA DIGAS ESO.

-Hermano, no te preocupes, jamás te discriminaré por tus elecciones sexuales, aunque estoy muy de acuerdo en que deberías ser justo con Rose.

-¡¿De donde sacas eso?- preguntó Edward, quien estaba completamente rojo.

-Pues… esas indirectas entre ustedes, las miradas cómplices, los "celos" de Emmet en el prado, eso puede dejar mucho a la imaginación, y una tan alimentada como la mía.

El camino siguió en silencio, así que cuando nos bajamos y llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Edward me abrió la puerta y se acercó.

-En todo caso, me gustas tú- dijo, susurrándome en el oído.

Se colocó frente a mi y me besó. Luego se separó un poco, miré a ambos lados, no había nadie, todos habían entrado a la casa. Entonces, él se dio vuelta e increíblemente fui más rapida y me puse frente a él.

Si él quería jugar, a ese juego podíamos jugar dos.

-¿Si?

-¿Si qué?- preguntó, desorientado por mi nueva agilidad.

-Que te gusto- dije, la verdad es que no creía haber escuchado bien. Después de la muerte de Charlie.. Era difícil todo para mi.

-Si- dijo con cierta duda que me dio miedo-. Y sé que también te gusto, o si no habría ocurrido lo que pasó en el "Súper prado".

Él tenía razón.

**Hola, si hay alguien ahí… acá nosotras, allá quien? JAJAJA en fin, tanto tiempo, chicas siguiente capitulo, fuertes declaraciones jajaj**


End file.
